<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>救赎计划 by Alravia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716999">救赎计划</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alravia/pseuds/Alravia'>Alravia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/F, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:48:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alravia/pseuds/Alravia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>安西娅被叫进去了，进屋前她收起手机，意味深长地看了玛丽一眼。这让玛丽隐隐觉得，刚接的任务恐怕并非自己想象的那样简单。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anthea/Mary Morstan, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 正文</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>旧文搬运，曾发于lofter（删号）。<br/>主CP可以说是玛丽x安西娅。<br/>涉及约翰和玛丽的情节，CP洁癖慎入。<br/>严格来讲华福是副CP，麦雷打酱油。<br/>文笔渣，喜欢的您就看两眼，不喜欢的欢迎右上点叉。<br/>OOC预警，文章开始时间设定在第二部夏洛克坠楼后。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 00</b>
</p><p>2012年，伦敦，MI6总部<br/>玛丽•摩斯坦推开办公室的门，麦考罗夫特•福尔摩斯正在低头写字。一切和几个月前没什么两样，好像秃顶工作狂并没有失去他唯一的弟弟，而人们也并没有因为某个伪天才的自杀而口诛笔伐。</p><p>穿着朴素的前CIA特工在深色沙发上坐下来，对将要进行的谈话一无所知。</p><p>直到麦考罗夫特带着一丝不容置疑的神情将一份文件放到她面前，玛丽才算彻底放下心来。这任务不难，选她执行的原因她也能猜出七八分，想不通的只有麦考罗夫特此举意义何在。</p><p>MI6的幕后人对玛丽轻皱一下眉头，明确示意她不要揣测超出自己能力范围之外的事情。见对方点头，他抽出胸前的钢笔递给她，漠然看着女人在尾页签上自己的姓名。<br/>玛丽拿好需要仔细研读的那份资料准备离开，当握上温凉的门把手时，她听见麦考罗夫特的声音在背后响起，“他早料到有今天，才托我照顾好他。”</p><p>而她就那么一声不响的离开了。<br/>她知道欲盖弥彰的说辞反而更叫人猜不透。</p><p>玛丽一出来就看到了安西娅，还是黑莓不离手。<br/>手机狂魔头也不抬，低声问：“接任务了？”<br/>她嗯了一声，安西娅继续说：“可别陷进去。”<br/>玛丽不清楚安西娅对这事了解多少，不过还是回答说知道。她甚至觉得，安西娅机械的语句里竟透着股忧虑。随即她被自己这个荒唐的念头给逗笑了，怎么可能。</p><p>安西娅被叫进去了，进屋前她收起手机，意味深长地看了玛丽一眼。这让玛丽隐隐觉得，刚接的任务恐怕并非自己想象的那样简单。</p><p> </p><p><b>Chapter 01</b><br/>约翰•华生醒来时是下午。伦敦罕见的阳光从西边照射进来，经窗框分割洒落在他的床尾。空气里满是消毒水的味道，干净亦冰冷。前军医自知头部眩晕感强烈，下意识按了床头的警铃。再次昏迷之前，一个护士模糊的身影冲向他，恍惚之间，女人的金色短发和大叫约翰的声音一起进入他的脑海，同时响起的还有夏洛克的话，他说：约翰，你那些金色的头发看起来有些……柔软。</p><p>那是夏洛克•该死的白痴•福尔摩斯第一次说了句他能听懂的，无关案子或食物的话。仅仅是关于他的，一次奇怪的像个正常人在现实生活里经常会有的感慨。</p><p>但约翰没能有时间想更多便失去了意识。</p><p>约翰•华生的第二次醒来是在晚上。室内灯光过于明亮，耳边是麦考罗夫特与一个男人的交谈声。前军医并没有急着睁眼，反而稳住呼吸继续装睡。<br/>“你现在能保证的只是他具有求生意识吗？”<br/>麦考罗夫特口中的他，明显是自己，约翰想。<br/>“其他的要等病人醒来才能……”有些颤抖。<br/>伞尖落地的声音，约翰能想象出麦考罗夫特双手拄伞的模样，大英政府不怎么耐烦的时候就会这样。<br/>“他已经醒了。”<br/>该死的福尔摩斯。</p><p>约翰睁开眼睛坐起来，出口的声音哑到把自己都吓了一跳。他不得不清清嗓子，继续艰难地发声，“我怎么了？”<br/>麦考罗夫特挑眉看向身旁人，那人穿着医生的制服。<br/>医生说：“你那天晕过去了你不记得吗？”<br/>约翰眨眨眼问：“哪天？”<br/>“夏洛克•福尔摩斯坠楼……”医生瞄着麦考罗夫特的脸色继续“身亡的那天”。<br/>约翰听完竟噗嗤一声笑了，看向面色阴沉的麦考罗夫特说：“这种鬼话你也能让他在你面前说出来！怎么，公务员现在连一点公信力都没有了吗？”好医生抬头纹里藏着的怒意可一点没被他的笑容所冲淡。<br/>麦考罗夫特依旧看着医生，一语不发。<br/>约翰迅速拔掉身上这些破管子，拽着医生的领口把对方下拉到和自己等高的位置，粗声说：“你他妈再说一遍他死了试试！”</p><p>麦考罗夫特终于发出一声叹息，“这就是你说的减轻？他连我弟弟的死都忘了。”<br/>约翰突然觉得非常愤怒，他无法控制也不想控制。<br/>这个人怎么可以这样轻描淡写的胡说八道！语气就像真的一样！他怎么可以这样诅咒自己的亲弟弟！<br/>他的身体不听使唤地朝麦考罗夫特的方向冲去，对方打了一个响指，约翰便知自己没有胜算了。几个人突然出现将他押回病床，而他只能徒劳地喊着放开我。<br/>医生从地上爬起来，从兜里摸出一针试剂对约翰进行注射。<br/>沉睡之前约翰好像听见了雷斯垂德的声音，探长像是在质问麦考罗夫特：你们都对他做了些什么？</p><p>约翰最后的念头是：你该问他为什么要说夏洛克死了这种话！</p><p>约翰•华生第三次醒来是在清晨。淅淅沥沥的雨声和阴天的昏暗并没帮助他得出有关清晨的结论，那是玛丽告诉他的。玛丽讲了一些他昏迷时所错过的事情，比如曼城队绝杀进球获队史第一个联赛冠军，奥运会开幕式简直是个升级版的演唱会，梅林传奇的男主演拿了BAFTA……却只字未提关于夏洛克的死和他的那些谣言。<br/>相对应的，约翰告诉她一些自己的破事。他本觉得这点事不值一提，可玛丽坚称说出来对治疗病情有好处。他不忍拒绝，于是说起在半梦半醒之间似乎见过玛丽来照顾自己，而且也似乎听见雷斯垂德来看自己。</p><p>具体的他其实想不起来，硬去想就会头痛。<br/>玛丽说都是些无关紧要的事，不要勉强自己。</p><p>约翰听完安心不少。他觉得他只要一听到玛丽说话就有种平和且有力的温暖浮现心头，这样的归属感与自在感像和母亲共处，而他已经很多年都不曾感受过了。</p><p>玛丽为困倦卧床的约翰盖好被子，伸手摸了摸他额角的头发，那些长乱的金色发丝意外的柔韧，同时散发着平凡的气息。<br/>她突然有些不想放手。<br/>脚步放轻的医生在她耳边悄悄问：“这次如何？”<br/>玛丽看着熟睡的面孔说：“可以继续。”</p><p> </p><p><b>Chapter 02</b><br/>约翰•华生搬出了贝克街。<br/>尽管哈德森太太对外并不这样宣称，但这是事实。</p><p>今天是平安夜，贝克街221号的三间公寓只剩哈德森太太一人。孤独的房东太太对着电视机打起瞌睡，她模糊的意识仿佛回到去年这个时候：调皮的夏洛克拉着节礼曲，好医生和他的女友在厨房收拾着化学仪器，那个和夏洛克哥哥关系匪浅的探长以及几乎等于明恋的小女生茉莉在客厅碰杯。壁炉里的火明亮且温馨，窗外的落雪也变得轻柔起来。<br/>那时的一切都是圣诞该有的样子，而现在，除了东西还在，别的都不在了。</p><p>说起这个哈德森太太其实很生气。夏洛克的那些东西不拿走也就算了，人家哥哥照常付了房租。可约翰人不在了东西倒放的心安理得，搞得她连怒把三楼租出去都不行。房东太太有时候觉得，约翰就是吃准了自己心软这一套才什么都不拿一声不响的跑了。</p><p>她知道约翰只是需要点时间来适应夏洛克已经死了的事实，而继续憋在这里显然对适应没有任何帮助。<br/>与其天天担心他在这栋公寓里自杀，不如交给麦考罗夫特去解决。<br/>政府总是靠得住的不是么。</p><p>约翰提议两人一起过新年，玛丽答应了。<br/>玛丽记得那天是周末，她和约翰看了场爆米花电影还吃了泰国菜，等餐的过程中，矮个子男人说：“你看你没什么亲人，我也是，不如……我们一起过个平安夜？”<br/>约翰的语气其实不怎么受听，不过玛丽知道对方只是字面上的意思并没有挖苦自己什么，所以她想不出有什么理由拒绝。<br/>玛丽之所以对细节记得如此清楚，是因为那天晚上约翰第一次吻了她，在她家门口的那一排三色堇前。</p><p>玛丽•摩斯坦不是没吻过男人，也不是没被男人吻过，只是那些吻大多充斥着急需宣泄的情欲或是透着股虚情假意的讨好。从没有哪一个吻像约翰给她的这样深情而难忘，让她心跳加速感动不已。<br/>玛丽以前觉得杀手爱上目标这类题材的影视剧简直蠢透了，但那天之后她头一次觉得自己在一件事上的判断错得离谱。<br/>尽管她已经金盆洗手好几年了。</p><p>前军医是在九月中旬出院的，回贝克街住了半个多月后净身出户搬到北伦敦郊区，玛丽家附近。<br/>他用之前和夏洛克一起办案时攒的积蓄租了间房子，然后顺利在社区诊所找到一份工作。做起来很累报酬又少，可约翰却觉得踏实，从未有过的踏实。</p><p>约翰养成了晚饭后散步的习惯，就像他突然之间学会接受自己室友已经不在这个世界了的事实那样。<br/>他越来越搞不懂自己。</p><p>按理说夏洛克死了，他不该这么快就像个没事人一样好好过日子，可问题是他感觉不到自己有多悲伤。<br/>他甚至越发觉得他几个月前的自杀行为十分荒唐，就为了一个整天以取笑自己为乐，智商超群可情商为负还瞧不起普通人的咨询侦探，把自己弄得人不人鬼不鬼的，他怎么会这样？</p><p>约翰每天的散步都能“偶遇”玛丽和她聊上几句，渐渐的还会在休息时约对方出门。随着平淡的日子一天天过去，约翰感到内心平和的同时开始抱怨着为什么早没选择这样的“正常生活”。<br/>那些属于杰出天才的刺激日常明显和他所期盼的背道而驰，没有了某个卷发男人的喋喋不休，没有那些他无能为力的案件与谜题，他也能过的很好，甚至比之前还要好。<br/>玛丽！玛丽要比那些血腥的杀人现场，心理变态的罪犯要有趣的多。陪她聊聊病人的一些事，看她逛街采购时的笑容是多么的舒心！他以前怎么就觉得这些事情没有查案和救人重要呢？</p><p>约翰又开始耳鸣头痛了。<br/>他每次想过去的事或者夏洛克的事想太久就会这样。<br/>现在他已经不会再晕过去了，而且他发现自己只要想想玛丽就会减轻痛苦。<br/>前军医把这归结为一种心理作用。很明显，玛丽是他新生活的代表，象征着真实的幸福。痛苦的时刻想起她自然会有所缓解。</p><p>约翰从未意识到，<br/>于他而言，玛丽的真实性超乎一切。</p><p>约翰在晚上六点半按下了玛丽家的门铃，比他们约定的时间晚了二十分钟。<br/>玛丽收到一束玫瑰，开心的在门口拥抱了约翰。<br/>他们一块吃玛丽做的大餐，在客厅的圣诞树下互拆礼物并拥吻，然后一起躺进被窝听窗外敲响的钟声。<br/>等到约翰熟睡以后，玛丽裹着毯子悄悄起身下楼开门。</p><p>一个礼盒静静的躺在门前，贺卡上写着：<br/>圣诞快乐 - A</p><p>玛丽知道这是安西娅送的，<br/>每年的这个时候她都会收到，今年也不例外。</p><p> </p><p><b>Chapter 03</b><br/>雷斯垂德去看过约翰一次，那时约翰还没和玛丽同居。<br/>探长是带着一盒子东西来的，里面是一些夏洛克的……旧物。约翰想想，还是没用遗物这个字眼。<br/>前军医让他把东西放在玄关处的小柜台上，自己抓起外套拽过雷斯垂德往外走。没一会儿他们就到了约翰这几个月常去的一间酒吧。</p><p>推门时的声响有点闷，雷斯垂德发现门上挂着的铃铛已经锈得不成样子。而室内似乎没人注意到他们，大伙都在随着电视机里的球赛直播时而惊呼时而爆粗，就像他和约翰以前常做的那样。</p><p>雷斯垂德照常要了一品脱啤酒，约翰却点了加冰的威士忌。画面里12号前锋的射门又一次打了飞机，酒吧众人不约而同地骂出了脏话，但坐在角落的二人，心思显然不在这上面。<br/>见雷斯垂德对他的喝法似乎有点纳闷，约翰打趣说：“你的品味还是那么糟糕。”雷斯垂德翻翻白眼，“我倒是想陶冶情操，可伦敦的这些疯子也不让我有空啊！”探长不禁按按太阳穴，他这周睡得时间并不长。“以前他在时，局里虽然憋气但办案也确实比较轻松。可现在……”雷斯垂德顿了顿才继续开口，“现在就只能靠那点有限的资源和几乎等同于瞎猜的直觉推断。”他观察着约翰的表情，可对方无论是面色、呼吸还是瞳孔缩放都对这些话没有反应。然后他听见他开口，“所以失去他对你们而言是个巨大的损失。”如果不是亲眼所见，雷斯垂德断然不会相信那个正直的前军医能用这样事不关己的语气说出这种话。</p><p>约翰不可能不知道他在说谁。如果这是种伪装那可真称得上是毫无破绽，但越是这样雷斯垂德越觉得有问题。<br/>他开始有意识的提起一些事情，比如多诺万和安德森。<br/>但结果只是加深了他内心的不安，这两个曾经让约翰恨得牙痒痒的间接逼死夏洛克的人依然没能勾起约翰一丝一毫的情感波动。雷斯垂德突然觉得眼前的这个人十分陌生。</p><p>他不由的想起那天在医院见到的情景，狂暴的约翰对夏洛克的死讯是那样的愤怒，细想起来很像晴天霹雳后的极端反应。虽然麦考罗夫特说那只是治疗中的一段小插曲，但雷斯垂德依然觉得他的爱人恐怕压根就没打算跟他讲清楚这件事。要真是这样的话，以他的权限做什么都是徒劳。</p><p>但雷斯垂德始终确信无疑的一点是：麦考罗夫特比任何人都要爱护夏洛克。也因此，他并没有就约翰的事情来为难麦考罗夫特。他知道约翰对夏洛克来讲意味着什么，也知道麦考罗夫特比任何人都清楚这一点。虽然约翰现在在某些事上显得过于冷漠，但他不再寻死这一点就足以使雷斯垂德再一次相信他爱人采取的措施是有效且合理的。</p><p>“格雷格，那个……”<br/>“什么？”雷斯垂德的思绪终于飘回眼前的场景。<br/>约翰看起来有些紧张，他猛灌下一大口威士忌说：“你觉得玛丽怎么样？”<br/>雷斯垂德有些摸不着头脑，“玛丽？嗯……那个护士？”约翰点点头。<br/>这么说来，他上次和麦考罗夫特通电话时，好像是有听到这个名字。不过那晚他实在是困的要死，基本没记住对方都说了些什么。<br/>雷斯垂德清清嗓子，“所以，你们现在在一起了？”<br/>约翰再次点头。<br/>“可我记得……你们认识的时间应该不长啊！”<br/>约翰一边摇晃着杯子一边说：“我也觉得奇怪。一开始她和别人似乎没什么不同。我只是在第一次自杀失败后住院时见过她和她说过几次话。后来的那次住院也是她照顾我的，不过第三次我昏迷的时间很长，醒来后我发现玛丽陪在我身边的感觉太好了！她是那样善良又有趣，说真的，我现在在考虑跟她求婚的事情。”</p><p>雷斯垂德及时稳住了酒瓶，才不至于让它摔到地上去。<br/>一切都说得通了，这就是麦考罗夫特所谓的“治疗”，这个混蛋！</p><p>约翰见他神色不对立刻问道：“格雷格你怎么了？是不是最近太累了？”<br/>探长表示他现在的确感觉心累，他挥挥手示意自己没事，反而发问：“约翰你要想清楚，你真的爱她吗？她也爱你吗？”<br/>约翰皱起他的金色眉毛，思索片刻才开口，“我爱她！至于她爱不爱我，这要问了才能知道。”<br/>约翰乐观的表情让雷斯垂德知道现在说什么都晚了。</p><p>约翰是被玛丽的电话叫走的，不然雷斯垂德还真不知道怎么结束这场尴尬的对话。<br/>球赛已经结束了，属于伦敦的那只红白队伍拿下了三分。大部分人都是为此而高兴离开的，于是一脸愁苦凑到吧台前的雷斯垂德显得那么格格不入。<br/>老板心情不错，送了他一杯威士忌，雷斯垂德喝完稍微有点明白约翰为什么现在更喜欢喝这种东西，心情不好的时候喝它真是应景。</p><p>还没等一杯喝完，麦考罗夫特的人便来接他回去了。<br/>雷斯垂德突然觉得生活乱的像坨屎，看着就恶心。<br/>什么都不想问了，无论是约翰的反常，还是夏洛克到底是不是死了，说真的，这些和他又有什么关系呢？该死的福尔摩斯兄弟，就知道让我们像事情一样被他们握在手里，从来都不会问问我们的意思。</p><p>与此同时，安全屋里忙得焦头烂额的麦考罗夫特收到报告，报告称疑似发现夏洛克•福尔摩斯的最新动态。<br/>盯着此事的安西娅给玛丽传了一条简讯：<br/>蓝围脖就要织好了。 - A<br/>安西娅做好了自己该做的，现在，她把选择权交给了玛丽并希望对方不要再重蹈令她失望的覆辙。</p><p> </p><p><b>Chapter 04</b><br/>从收到安西娅的忠告开始，玛丽的心便一直忐忑不安。<br/>她不是没考虑过夏洛克还活着的可能，而且她还曾认为这种可能性很大。<br/>可在她足够依赖约翰的陪伴之后，她开始欺骗自己有意识的认定夏洛克死透了。在这一点上，麦考罗夫特的不干涉态度更让她对此充满乐观与幻想。</p><p>人人都知道约翰是特殊的那一个，他是独一无二会影响夏洛克到惊人地步的人。因此玛丽才更加疑惑，麦考罗夫特为什么要找她来做这样一件事。</p><p>确保约翰不会死去，说明他还有价值。前军医对麦考罗夫特来说，唯一的价值就只有他对夏洛克的影响作用。如果说夏洛克死了，麦考罗夫特根本不会管他的死活，所以玛丽据此判断夏洛克也许还活着。<br/>可接任务的那天，麦考罗夫特欲盖弥彰的说他是为了夏洛克的遗愿才如此劳心费力，且此后也没干涉他们二人的交往，这又让玛丽觉得夏洛克是真的死了，又或许……其中有什么变故和无可奈何迫使夏洛克“不能活着”。<br/>可玛丽•摩斯坦喜欢上了不该喜欢的人，自然倾向于相信夏洛克已经身亡的情况。</p><p>现在的每一天，玛丽都在担心约翰是否会向她求婚，担心麦考罗夫特知道以后会不会出面阻止，担心一旦夏洛克出现就会结束眼前的一切。</p><p>前CIA特工从不吝啬于承认自己的自私，如果她不够自私她也不会从那些灰暗的日子里熬过来并撑到现在。<br/>人总是想要活着。直面死亡的威胁时，这种本能会更加原始和粗野。玛丽从不想过去，也不会想自己怎么能习惯正常生活习惯得这样好。她也会害怕，她怕自己一旦回头就再也没法向前看了。<br/>安西娅千辛万苦把她从血池里捞出来，可不是要她每晚哭着赎罪的。她要好好的心安理得的活着才对得起这份得之不易的救赎。</p><p>可她知道自己又一次让安西娅失望了。<br/>明明是时候全身而退了，而她却留恋着约翰身上那份不属于她的温暖与平凡。<br/>这很可笑亦足够可悲，玛丽还对此无能为力。</p><p>所幸直到约翰求婚之前，玛丽所担心的一切都没发生。<br/>夏洛克是在约翰说完那些并不华丽却依然动听的话之后出现的。<br/>夏洛克瘦了很多，他似乎并不理解约翰为什么会是这样愤怒的反应，更不理解对方为什么仍坚持要和玛丽结婚并不再和他一起住在贝克街。但他最终什么都没说，只是看着约翰和他的未婚妻一起上了计程车，然后一个人擦着鼻血离开了。</p><p>当玛丽在车上对约翰说她喜欢夏洛克时，她并没有说谎。谁会不喜欢既聪明又单纯的人呢？特别是当你和他一样聪明并且比他更圆滑更事故的时候。<br/>玛丽虽然在约翰刮胡子时和他说笑，但她已经在后怕了。还好夏洛克并不明白关于感情的事，不然只要他认真提出请求，约翰现在就不会在这里和她说话了。</p><p>那些“治疗”开始失效，玛丽不知道这种虚假的生活还能维持多久。她可能终于明白了麦考罗夫特的意图：救下约翰对他而言是没有坏处的，顶多是费一些人力物力。同样的，不干涉交往对他而言也是没有坏处的，如果夏洛克死了，他可以通过约翰掌控我；一旦夏洛克没死，那么这些交往也将失去意义。</p><p>事到如今，叫她放弃是不可能了。玛丽有时会想：既然自己从一开始就被人捏在手心里，那便不如露出刺挣扎一番，叫麦考罗夫特清楚的认识到，自己欠他人情并不代表着会对他唯命是从。</p><p>翻身背对约翰，玛丽决定是时候去拜访一下那位被麦考罗夫特解雇掉的医生了。<br/>既然连植入神经芯片这种事都能做到，那么应该也会有办法让约翰忘记夏洛克留在自己身边。</p><p>窗外的月光穿过纱帘，从细小的缝隙间流过，停在主桌的一角，照在这间屋子的女主人的手机上，反着冰冷的金属光泽。</p><p>安西娅已经很久联络不到玛丽了，无论她打多少电话发多少短信显示的都是失败状态。麦考罗夫特不让她负责约翰和玛丽的相关事宜，因此她也不能私下去找她。<br/>她不知道玛丽会动什么样的念头，但她知道玛丽一旦下定决心留在约翰身边就一定会采取措施。而她不会坐视不管。</p><p>安西娅已经错过一次可能远离杀戮的玛丽•摩斯坦，她决不允许自己再错过本可以远离这些获得平安生活的玛丽•摩斯坦。<br/>即使她们可能从此以后再也做不成朋友了。</p><p> </p><p><b>Chapter 05</b><br/>约翰变得很奇怪，贝克街也变得很奇怪。<br/>奇怪对夏洛克•福尔摩斯来说是一个笼统的概念。探员们使用这个词为案件下定义时往往意味着有趣的事情发生了，但夏洛克现在似乎有些理解那些人说奇怪这个词时的初衷了：有些事不对头，自己又暂时没有足够的能力搞清楚。</p><p>不过有些事夏洛克十分清楚，比如他不想让约翰离开。<br/>可每一次他见到约翰都不知该如何表达。<br/>开口留下约翰很难，比他接手过的所有案子都要难。夏洛克也不再为此感到兴奋，相反他只感到更加不解与几不可闻的挫败。是的，哪怕只有一点，夏洛克也能剖析出自身的无可奈何与随之相应的失望。<br/>或许有些事情从他跳下去的那一刻开始，就已经变得不一样了。换作以前，他什么时候这样多愁善感过？<br/>简直都不像那个高智商反社会人格型的夏洛克•福尔摩斯了。</p><p>更糟的是，夏洛克不知道自己变成现在这副模样是好还是不好。</p><p>夏洛克深知自己不该和人有所牵连，更不该对人有所牵挂。每当这时都会有另一个声音在他脑海里叫嚣：可他不是别人，他是约翰。<br/>他的约翰。马上不再属于他。</p><p>某天晚上夏洛克口渴，跑到厨房直接从冰箱拿出一盒牛奶猛灌。恍惚间他似乎听见有人从楼上气冲冲地冲下来，斥责他不该大半夜的喝什么该死的冰冻牛奶。然后他被人推到椅子上，看着对方披着外套给他热牛奶。<br/>夏洛克回过神来时，他的微笑还僵在脸上。他摸了摸自己的额头，很烫。<br/>而后哈德森太太找来麦考罗夫特，希望他能管管自己的弟弟。对方毫无意外一副讥笑的嘴脸，看得夏洛克觉得麦考罗夫特下一秒就要说出：为情所困？不是吧，我的弟弟……这种话。<br/>麦考罗夫特的行为显然打消了夏洛克大脑的一时短路。</p><p>他竟可笑的想过找麦考罗夫特问清约翰的情况。<br/>如果麦考罗夫特不一直做壁上观，事情也不会到今天这个地步。但另一方面，顺着这个思路想下去，既然麦考罗夫特默许玛丽待在约翰身边这么久，这足以说明她值得信任。<br/>既然如此，他为什么不给约翰一个梦寐以求的安逸生活呢？约翰可以不再担心他们的安全，可以有属于他自己的时间，可以有孩子和朝九晚五的工作。约翰可以远离危险……远离他。<br/>这样看来，做约翰的伴郎并出席他的婚礼毫无坏处。<br/>夏洛克只有一点还想不通，他为什么会对这样一件好事而感到不舒服。具体来讲，他感到烦躁、忧虑、不安、空虚甚至……悲伤。尽管他不愿承认最后两点。<br/>但不管怎样，能从约翰口中确认自己是他最好的朋友，这让夏洛克更加起劲的帮忙筹备约翰的婚礼。</p><p>既然他已经莫名失望了，他不想约翰也对自己失望。</p><p>玛丽贴心的在婚前给他和约翰留出许多二人时间，夏洛克对此十分感激。玛丽确实和约翰以前的那些女友不一样，她既聪明又知道分寸，夏洛克坦诚自己很欣赏她。但他发觉玛丽似乎很忙，在他和约翰享受难得的重聚时光时，玛丽一直在忙自己的事情。而且她虽然表现得足够大方，夏洛克还是能看出她刻意隐藏的焦虑。<br/>前者或许是在为婚礼做些特别的准备，至于后者夏洛克早就习惯了。喜欢约翰的女孩子都会对他产生或多或少的敌意，玛丽有这样的状况出现反倒让他放心。<br/>所以夏洛克并没有就这两种反常做什么深入的调查，毕竟他的精力主要用在帮约翰解决潜在问题上面。<br/>如果玛丽有什么动作，麦考罗夫特不会放过她。</p><p>不过这段时间里，夏洛克的一些猜想似乎得到了证实。<br/>他恨似乎这个词。<br/>约翰的奇怪，终于有了眉目。夏洛克发现和他在一起时的约翰并不对结婚那么坚定。约翰有时会用一种神情看他，让夏洛克浑身不舒服的那种。很复杂，夏洛克形容不了，压得他喘不过气来。但当玛丽出现时，约翰又像地球围着太阳转一样，用满含期待又略显呆滞的表情看着他的未婚妻。夏洛克偶尔觉得有些诡异。<br/>这种奇怪更多像是他的一种臆断，虽然次数多到他可以拿来当佐证，可说服力显然并不充足。<br/>夏洛克想过其他的情况，也许是因为他不愿接受约翰离开的事实，所以有意识的胡思乱想。就像那些犯罪前的恋爱青年企图留下他们的另一半时，最开始所幻想的那样。一切不过是自欺欺人的戏码，为了那该死的自私。</p><p>等等。<br/>夏洛克的思绪从音乐、练习舞步、创作的曲谱和哈德森太太有关婚姻的言论中抽离出来，他刚刚用了什么比喻？<br/>犯罪前的恋爱青年？他？夏洛克•福尔摩斯和恋爱？<br/>这荒唐的念头真是疯了。<br/>他……和约翰？<br/>夏洛克看向空出来的椅子，突然失了神。</p><p>为什么偏偏在这个时候要他突然明白这一切。<br/>用约翰的话来说就是：这些操蛋的事为什么不见鬼去！</p><p>在夏洛克的沉默中，约翰迎来了婚礼。<br/>麦考罗夫特并没有出席。一来没有政治必要的这种场合他从来都是能避就避，二来有雷斯垂德代表他去足够了，至于第三点，他一旦在婚礼上露面夏洛克就会发现他和玛丽的关系，没必要在这时节外生枝。<br/>雷斯垂德虽然不理解麦考罗夫特为什么会做出这样的决定，但并没有多问，只是在出门前留下一句：你这样做，真的是为夏洛克好吗？</p><p>麦考罗夫特怔在原地，看着雷斯垂德背对他关上了门，对方只有在生气时才会这样。<br/>许多年以前，在雷斯垂德的婚礼上，雷斯垂德也曾这样质问过他：你这样做，真的是为我好吗？</p><p>那时麦考罗夫特正处于事业的上升期，大量凶险的外勤工作使他根本无暇顾及其他。他知道雷斯垂德有个从小就定下的婚约，也知道只要自己开口雷斯垂德就会退掉它。但麦考罗夫特不能，他不能让雷斯垂德也卷进这些肮脏。<br/>他的不冷不热成功的让雷斯垂德打了退堂鼓，对方以为麦考罗夫特并不喜欢自己，于是花了几年时间渐渐学会放手这段无果的单恋。可在婚礼那天，麦考罗夫特的再次出现让雷斯垂德发现有些事或许是他想错了。但除了借着醉意问出那句话，雷斯垂德还能怎么样呢？</p><p>雷斯垂德出门前未出口的意思分明是：这么多年过去了，难道你还不明白？<br/>麦考罗夫特看着挂在家里的钟表，握拳砸了一下桌子。<br/>他突然意识到他可以找安西娅，玛丽和安西娅的关系非同一般！于是麦考罗夫特像抓住最后一根稻草那样拨通了电话，但对方冰冷的语气让他再次清醒的意识到自己都放任了些什么。</p><p>话筒另一端，安西娅一字一句的说：太晚了先生，玛丽•摩斯坦已经怀孕了。</p><p> </p><p><b>Chapter 06</b><br/>安西娅很多时候都会忘记自己叫什么。<br/>她真正的名字不是麦考罗夫特给她起的安西娅，也不是注册时填写的安吉拉，实际情况是：孤儿院里的孩子没有真正意义上父母给的名字。<br/>玛丽也是。</p><p>安西娅后来在华盛顿再一次见到玛丽时，对方在名字后面已经冠上了摩斯坦。安西娅问过缘由，玛丽说那是她第一任督导官的姓，而她在后来的任务中杀了他。<br/>安西娅知道这是针对部分特工的极端训练手段之一：让某个富有经验将要退役的老特工亲自带一名徒弟，在这期间督导官与菜鸟是亦师亦友的关系，而测试这名学徒是否可以独当一面的考核就是结束自己长官的生命。<br/>她并没有因此瞧不起玛丽或是疏远对方。安西娅知道玛丽是为了活下去，尽管知道这一点并不能洗去玛丽的罪孽。但安西娅起码知道玛丽对此有所触动有所忏悔，不然她也不会让自己变成一个摩斯坦。这足以让安西娅自私的原谅了玛丽的做法。</p><p>也许无论玛丽做什么，安西娅都不会真的恨她。<br/>安西娅只会恨自己，恨自己还不够强大不能保护对方，恨自己太过优柔寡断才会一次又一次害玛丽掉进火坑。<br/>老实说如果没有玛丽，她安西娅也不会活到今天。</p><p>对于安西娅来说，美国堪萨斯州的孤儿院虽然充满黑暗与痛苦，但她人生最幸福的一些时刻也是在那里发生的。不像现在需要想很多东西，那时她们只要拼命想着活下去就够了。</p><p>同为女孩子，会心生怜悯吧。关于她们成为朋友的开始，安西娅总是这样想。安西娅比玛丽小一岁，也比她到孤儿院的时间晚。那天安西娅好不容易抢到一块面包，却被另一个高她一头的男孩堵在墙角。是玛丽出现打跑了对方，安西娅才不至于饿死。事后安西娅钻狗洞跑到花圃那边摘下一朵玫瑰送给玛丽，当她问她叫什么的时候，玛丽只是摇头。于是安西娅看着把玫瑰别在衣兜心情大好的金发女孩说：“玛丽，叫玛丽好不好？”</p><p>那是安西娅第一次见玛丽笑，在她记忆里无比清晰。</p><p>从那之后她们就开始结伴过活。安西娅出主意，玛丽负责行动，她们一直配合得很好，这使她们在同龄孩子中过得算是比较好的。当那些年龄大一些的男孩来抢她们争取到的东西时，玛丽会毫不示弱的和他们动手。当然她总会输，然后安西娅会冒着被打残的危险偷出一点纱布和药水给玛丽处理伤口。<br/>那些人就是这样注意到她俩的，心思缜密的安瑞雅和身手敏捷的玛丽。她们没有亲人的束缚，没有过多的需求，所以也没有理由不招她们这样合适的人进入MI6或是CIA。</p><p>CIA来人说得很明确，玛丽会做许多“脏活”。他们经过考察认为玛丽是合适的人选，劝说她这是最好的提前出孤儿院的方式。CIA方面还承诺，如果玛丽愿意跟他们走，他们会出面和MI6的人谈，力争安西娅接受比较人性的培训。<br/>这种谎言果然骗小孩子有效，玛丽答应了他们，这是一个八岁的孩子在经过一年多地狱般的生活之后，所能想到的，最好最现实最触手可及的未来。</p><p>安西娅是到伦敦以后才知道的。MI6的工作人员把从CIA听来的这件事当成一件饭后谈资边走边聊，被她无意间听到，从那之后安西娅就认定她是害玛丽变成杀人机器的罪魁祸首。<br/>因此她更加努力的训练，更加用心的讨好上司，日复一日的在这染色缸里，不断往自己身上抹着更多更新的令人作呕的色彩。直到她看中麦考罗夫特的潜力，暗中帮他坐上现在的位置之后，她才终于有了一点话语权，提出去救玛丽的请求。<br/>多年关注和打探玛丽消息的坚持派上了用场，麦考罗夫特颇费一番心思才使得玛丽从CIA销档。</p><p>安西娅亲自到华盛顿办理的相关手续，如愿的再一次见到了玛丽。见到了她从七岁以来一直心心念念的，她的玛丽。<br/>没错，安西娅早就爱上玛丽了。从她被她救下，她送她那朵玫瑰开始。</p><p>那天她们找了一家甜品店，坐下来，不禁回首起往事。店里布置的很温馨，明黄的色调正和她们重逢的喜悦相配；华夫饼香甜可口，骨瓷杯里的咖啡也散发着苦涩难言的味道。玛丽坐在安西娅的对面，对她突然获得的自由感到难以置信。但最终还是玛丽先开口的，她们之中，玛丽总是主动的那一个。<br/>“你还记得走的那天，你哭花了脸吗？”<br/>安西娅直翻白眼，“说真的，这么多年不见，要不要上来就提我的糗事啊！”<br/>说完她们一起笑起来，仿佛几十年的变化并没有想象中的那么可怕。</p><p>玛丽的脸上有了皱纹，看起来要比安西娅老上个五六年。但在安西娅眼中，玛丽反倒更有魅力。<br/>安西娅自己也变了很多。玛丽说她眼里有疲倦、厌恶以及下意识的盘算。比起童年时期，显然更为复杂和深不可测。<br/>她们心照不宣的对过去这些年的经历闭口不谈，反而不断提起年少时的那些事。<br/>安西娅并不急着去了解玛丽的全部，她在等玛丽习惯正常的生活，她希望玛丽能享受日常琐碎的美好，她期盼着那时的玛丽会有心思考虑关于感情的事，然后发现她一直在注视着她。为此安西娅第一次反抗了麦考罗夫特，她态度坚决的拒绝了对方想要将玛丽收为己用的提议。</p><p>玛丽再继续任务下去的结果就只能是被灭口，而安西娅决不允许那发生。</p><p>可事情总是有不可控的时候。<br/>麦考罗夫特为了挽救约翰的生命，不惜采用赌博式的芯片植入来阻止悲剧发生。<br/>更确切的说法是：从根本上杜绝悲剧产生的可能。</p><p>简单来讲，通过在约翰脑中植入芯片，麻痹约翰的神经，抑制约翰对夏洛克的情感，并找出替代者填补这种极端空白。替代者要求必须是宿主有一定好感度基础且与其有过接触的人，而金盆洗手后在医院从事护士工作的玛丽恰好满足以上所有条件。当时的情况而言，安西娅做不到拒绝麦考罗夫特这样一个完全私人化的请求，即让玛丽成为代替者，成为“治疗计划”中关键的一环。<br/>可她没料到，玛丽会喜欢上约翰。</p><p>玛丽明明清楚约翰对夏洛克的感情已然超出了友情的范围。她更应该清楚，一旦夏洛克没死重新出现在约翰面前，干扰芯片就会渐渐失效，而当他们恢复正常时就会捅破原有的室友关系，变得更加亲密。但令安西娅再次感到心痛的是，玛丽选择为了这份虚假的迷恋而自欺欺人。安西娅还特意提醒玛丽，夏洛克还活着的事实，并且在那之后没再收到任何回复。</p><p>安西娅猜她只能扮演坏人阻止玛丽挽留“她的约翰”了。不然这错误进行到最后，她，玛丽，约翰和夏洛克都会痛苦不堪。<br/>安西娅开始背着麦考罗夫特监视起玛丽的一举一动，这真的非常难。安西娅的人需要避过麦考罗夫特安排的眼线，还不能惊动一个杀人如麻的前CIA特工，简直不像能完成的样子。果不其然，安西娅派出的人经常空手而归。</p><p>当安西娅终于找到玛丽一直在联络的那个丧尽天良的医生时，对方狰狞地冲着她笑说：“太晚了，玛丽•摩斯坦已经有孩子了！而且她生不下来！生不下来啊哈哈哈哈……活该啊！麦考罗夫特，这就叫报应……”疯狂的语气令在场的人都不禁打起冷颤。</p><p>安西娅当初劝过麦考罗夫特慎用这个医生，他的档案有几处细节还没来得及核实。可约翰的情况太危急，于是也就先让他给约翰做了手术。<br/>果然这个不靠谱的医生失败了，第一次的过强神经排斥导致约翰昏死过去；至于第二次，压抑干扰设置程度太重致使约翰完全忘记了夏洛克的死进而歇斯底里。<br/>麦考罗夫特的耐心是有限的，并让误事的医生付出了应有的代价。助理医师晋升后顺利的完成了第三次手术。</p><p>一无所有的医生便开始深种复仇的种子。他向上帝或是魔鬼祈祷玛丽•摩斯坦会爱上约翰•华生，这样他便有机会亲手报仇，毁掉玛丽和约翰，进而毁掉夏洛克和他背后狂妄自大的麦考罗夫特。</p><p>安西娅让人继续折磨着医生，她留着这个畜牲的唯一理由，就是希望他能有什么办法补救，哪怕一丝一毫。</p><p>（备注：安西娅的真名，神夏官方剧本给出的是安瑞雅（Andrea）。我去找朋友确认后才发的，本文最开始随便用了安吉拉。）</p><p> </p><p><b>Chapter 07</b><br/>马格努森的事情就是在这样一个时间节点发生的。<br/>一个尝试着想要过回原有生活的夏洛克•福尔摩斯，一个还在与干扰芯片作斗争且浑然不知的约翰•华生。一个自以为怀了孕便可高枕无忧的玛丽•摩斯坦和一个忙着拷问医生并不断研究对策的安西娅。此外还有一个被束缚了手脚并与雷斯垂德陷入冷战的麦考罗夫特。</p><p>马格努森几乎占尽了天时地利人和，最终却意想不到的葬送掉自己的性命。</p><p>因为莫利亚提警报的事情，夏洛克的东欧之旅没能走成。虽说如此，玛丽倒不觉得有什么可惜之处。<br/>玛丽已经守得云开见月明了。她现在拥有约翰主动奉上的无条件信任，还有了约翰的孩子，她几乎等同于拥有了约翰的整个世界！无论夏洛克在或者不在，她都已经是约翰心里最重要的那个人了。她是约翰的妻子，完完全全的。</p><p>玛丽活在看似无比真实的美梦里，每分每秒都溢满了幸福。她的人生从来没这样轻松过，顺利得令她有些难以置信。但她宁愿把现有的一切归功于自己的努力，也不愿意深究其中的是非。</p><p>而玛丽一直拒绝联系的安西娅就不一样了。<br/>自从安西娅拷问出玛丽一定会流产的真相后，她每日每夜都在联系不同的人为此出谋划策。<br/>安西娅还没针对此事通知玛丽，许久之前得到麦考罗夫特许可的她，完全可以随时随地去见玛丽。可安西娅没有这样做，她怕玛丽知道之后出什么意外或是铤而走险再做出些极端的傻事。<br/>安西娅打算等找到最好的解决办法之后再告诉她，以求万无一失。麦考罗夫特为卖给她人情，明里暗里其实帮了不少忙，但在玛丽对夏洛克开枪的事情发生之后，麦考罗夫特不再为此研究提供人力物力，安西娅只能靠自己争取。</p><p>麦考罗夫特甚至私下里和安西娅声明过：“我只要约翰能重新获得他自己的意识，别的对我来说都不重要。你的期限只有这几个月，我不会打扰你，但也休想叫我帮你。没人可以伤害夏洛克，安西娅你是知道的。”<br/>安西娅表示了尊重与感激。麦考罗夫特看在她的面子上才没追究那一枪，不然玛丽哪还有活命的机会。前CIA特工那么多底案被他握在手里，不小心泄露哪一件可都无比麻烦。</p><p>只有真正得到麦考罗夫特不插手的承诺，安西娅才觉得稍微安心一点。她真的害怕麦考罗夫特等不及或者故意报复玛丽而让流产提前发生。说来真是好笑，她安西娅居然也有害怕的一天。</p><p>安西娅也想过放弃，已经三个月了，她找不出任何有效的办法。再有两个月流产就该发生了，每当想到这个安西娅都觉得头疼的要死。<br/>她之前听过有人在背后抱怨说：玛丽硬要她不该有的孩子，现在为此付出代价也是报应。而现在，这些人开始用更加委婉的方式当面表达这种意思，希望她可以放弃一定要母子平安的执念。</p><p>其实安西娅也不是很希望这个孩子出现。她可以接受玛丽人工受精或者领养孩子，却无法接受在这样一种情况下孕育出的生命。<br/>安西娅见过太多血缘丑闻了。在政界，这样的事情只会层出不穷，她已经见怪不怪了。但以往安西娅只是一个看客，一个解决事情的局外人，当这发生在玛丽身上时，安西娅的麻木不仁开始失效。她发现自己还是有良知和人性的，而且远比她之前想象的要多得多。<br/>安西娅还是愿意见到这个孩子活下来，毕竟如果她就这样放任不管，玛丽会一直恨她。无论如何这个小生命是无辜的，无论如何这不是别人这是玛丽的孩子。此外，安西娅知道玛丽会多么的想要留住这个孩子，因为当一个女人变成母亲的时候，孩子就会比一切都重要。安西娅如此确信无疑是因为她利用这一点做成过许多事情。</p><p>再试一个月，如果一个月后还没有办法，她就告诉玛丽。</p><p>“死胖子为什么不自己来？”刚出差回来的夏洛克倒在沙发上问。<br/>雷斯垂德坐在通常咨询者来访时会坐的沙发上说：“你哥大概是不方便和你说这事。”<br/>夏洛克不屑地哼出一声，“这世上还有他麦考罗夫特说不出口的事情？他都胖成那个样子了还好意思抛头露面，我看不出他哪里还会觉得不方便。”<br/>说话的功夫，夏洛克给自己弄了壶咖啡，味道非常糟糕，但他也已经习惯了。</p><p>雷斯垂德猜到那咖啡不会好喝，也就没表现出想要一杯的意思。反正他已经觉得开心不少了，听见有人这样毫不留情的损麦考罗夫特还真是久违。<br/>夏洛克重新坐回去说：“你们因为我吵架了。”<br/>雷斯垂德搓搓脸然后点了一下头。这几个月他都没去见过麦考罗夫特，有的只是昨天那一通电话。<br/>“死胖子哪点让你看上了，爱情真是盲目啊！”<br/>雷斯垂德觉得夏洛克这次回来之后变化很大，现在竟也懂得说几句不那么刺痛别人的俏皮话。以前他可只会对约翰露出这样罕见的“温柔”。<br/>但他转念一想便明白了：约翰离开了，夏洛克也就长大了。</p><p>看到雷斯垂德神情里意味不明的欣慰，夏洛克翻了个夸张的白眼，“有话快说，不然你就回家跟死胖子一起吃甜食去。”<br/>雷斯垂德撇撇嘴，清清嗓子开口道：“约翰现在的意识是混淆的”如他所料，夏洛克对此并不意外。雷斯垂德继续说：“你不在的那段时间，约翰一直在自杀。没办法，麦考罗夫特只好给他做了手术，让他喜欢上玛丽好不再一直寻死。但这一切本该在你回归时停止的，”说到这里，雷斯垂德顿了顿然后继续，“可玛丽为了留住约翰，采取了一些手段。而现在，她快要流产了，同时那些手段也会随之失效。”约翰或许就会重新回到贝克街。</p><p>夏洛克问了一些细节的东西，雷斯垂德在回答完第二个问题之后想起包里有麦考罗夫特传真给他的文件，直接递给了对方。夏洛克迅速扫读之后，大体推测出那位医生是用了什么方法使玛丽能继续影响约翰的，有关荷尔蒙与神经系统的一种交叉延伸。前期可以通过药物来引导，玛丽和约翰同居，在食物里添加一些佐料很容易；然后通过性来维持稳定并加强这种联结；最牢固的阶段便是孩子，当玛丽有了孩子，约翰就会完全以玛丽为中心。但事情发展都会有高峰和低谷，如果说孩子是交叉影响作用的巅峰，那么流产就算是终结式低谷。<br/>药物制剂虽然可以逆常规行事，但副作用也强到可怕。玛丽一定不知道这些，不然她不会如此行事。</p><p>夏洛克的脑子在疯狂运转这些念头。细节，推演，一遍又一遍，和约翰有关的事情不知何时开始他都特别上心。</p><p>但很多事情以夏洛克•福尔摩斯的惯性思维来讲是注意不到的，不信我们来看一看：<br/>约翰在一次玛丽并没有任何道歉的谈话之后就轻易原谅了她对着夏洛克开枪的事实。此事站在夏洛克的立场来看，玛丽手下留情并打了急救电话，约翰没有理由为此恨她。<br/>但事实呢？没人知道扣下扳机时的玛丽究竟是怎么想的。她可能只是在开枪那一瞬觉得应该给自己留条后路，所以才故意打偏的，毕竟她的双手曾沾染过那么多鲜血，临场应变的能力不可小觑。退一步讲，就算是她出于好心这么做，可她给夏洛克带来的伤害也是实质性的，而她从头到尾都不觉得自己有错，一副我开枪我有理的样子。一个正常的约翰•华生会对此无动于衷吗？<br/>夏洛克意识不到他对约翰来说重要到什么地步，也自然不会考虑约翰会为他做出什么样的过激行为。因为夏洛克自认为自己始终是一个不受人待见的高智商反社会份子，而相比之下约翰简直是人见人爱要多少朋友就有多少朋友的大好人。夏洛克的潜意识里，会把约翰为他和玛丽大吵一架这种事列为不值得事项，但在旁人眼里看来，这再正常不过。</p><p>还有，约翰选择什么都不去了解就同意一个满手鲜血的前特工做自己的妻子。或许夏洛克会和大多数人一样认为这是约翰爱玛丽爱孩子的暖男表现。但是这正常吗？一个正直的视生命无比珍贵的前军医，会轻易接受一个肆意杀戮的杀人机器？不问缘由不查动机不经过自己的原则考量就感情用事留她夜夜在自己身边入睡？</p><p>夏洛克向来与感情的事绝缘，如今虽然开窍但也还离基本共情差的太多。<br/>有些疑惑和答案，是只有清醒自主的约翰才能告诉他，教给他的。所幸的是现在，离那样的情况不算太远了。</p><p>雷斯垂德见夏洛克沉浸在自己的思维宫殿里太久，打算回去交差。没想到在他拉开门时听见身后传来一声谢谢。回头看，夏洛克依旧十指对顶一副闭目养神状，但雷斯垂德确信自己没有幻听。<br/>夏洛克不可能因为他跑个腿就说出这样的话，这两个字对夏洛克来说，意义可不是一般的重，或许压根就不是说给他听的。雷斯垂德维持扭头开门的姿势问：“谢我什么？”然后他看见夏洛克神情不怎么自然的开口，“让约翰活着。”<br/>雷斯垂德忍笑离开，下楼时遇见刚从市场回来的哈德森太太，叮嘱她有空多照顾一下楼上的熊孩子。</p><p>雷斯垂德知道那句谢谢，是说给麦考罗夫特的。接着他开始感慨：约翰对夏洛克来说，还真是既重要又无可替代。</p><p> </p><p><b>Chapter 08</b><br/>伦敦的春天总是十分短暂，短到当人们发觉时就已经进入初夏了。安西娅从冬季开始一直忙碌到四月，却和现实的天气一样，并没有迎来春天的迹象。</p><p>她甚至通过雷斯垂德联系过夏洛克。</p><p>安西娅并不指望夏洛克理解幼小生命或是其他什么，她只说看在上帝的份上，请救救约翰的孩子。但夏洛克闭门两周之后给她的回复是：流产无法阻止，倒是可以抹去玛丽的部分记忆。就是夏洛克回来之后，玛丽铤而走险的那一部分。<br/>直到又过去一周，安西娅才终于决定面对事实。</p><p>安西娅特意挑了约翰上班而玛丽轮休的日子去的，玛丽开门时脸上写满了意外。<br/>安西娅忽视对方有些躲闪的神情，语气冷淡的说：“关于约翰和你们的孩子，有些事你需要知道。”玛丽看了安西娅几秒，然后捞过衣架上的围脖，裹紧大衣跟出了门。</p><p>安西娅不开口，玛丽连让她进屋的意思都没有。<br/>事情变成今天这样，错在谁呢？</p><p>那家咖啡店还是人很少。<br/>玛丽原来一直觉得这里适合拍恐怖片，荒郊野外的一家突兀的高档饮品店。<br/>再次和安西娅来到这，已经从两人变成了三人。玛丽下意识摸摸自己的肚子，想着一会点个双皮奶吧。</p><p>这里是安西娅把玛丽救回伦敦之后，她们到的第一个地方。店铺的突兀与行事低调的安西娅格格不入，那时安西娅眨着眼睛对玛丽说：“这样来的人才少啊！还不容易怀疑到我身上。”随后她们一起笑出声。<br/>思绪被端上来的食物打断，侍者将双皮奶推到玛丽面前，留下茶点走了。玛丽拿起勺子之前，撇一眼说：“还是红茶？”安西娅点点头。</p><p>有次院子里来了一个志愿者团队，几个高中生为满足留学条件来这里积累慈善时长。院长收下几箱子的旧衣物，然后带着那些外来人士进到干净的里间。<br/>晚上玛丽按照安西娅告诉的路线和办法成功潜入储物室，偷出两件棉衣、一小盒饼干以及半罐子红茶。<br/>玛丽原以为对方会夸她拿到两件衣服过冬，但安西娅似乎对茶更感兴趣。当安西娅终于擦干净灰时她发现已经过期了，但她还是拧开盖子泡了两碗。其中一只在上次玛丽和人打架时摔出个缺口，只能注一半水。<br/>玛丽其实并不想喝什么茶，但又不愿扫安西娅的兴，于是抢先拿起自己那碗喝上一口，并拒绝第二口。而安西娅把自己那碗全喝光不说，还把玛丽的也给喝了。第二天安西娅拉了一天的肚子，气愤之下玛丽连茶带罐扔得老远。<br/>但那是安西娅喝过的最好的红茶，说好不是指那寡淡的味道，而是玛丽特意偷来给她的这份心意。后来虽然再也喝不回原有的时光，但安西娅养成了点红茶的习惯。玛丽到伦敦之后也注意到了这一点。</p><p>安静，特别的安静。只有勺子碰撞杯壁发出清脆的声响，令玛丽心慌。什么事会重要到安西娅要找她面谈呢？玛丽终于忍不住放下勺子，双皮奶光滑的表面上只有两处凹陷。身为母亲的那一个出声道：“说吧。”<br/>“孩子保不住的。”<br/>一个荒诞的笑容，玛丽感觉莫名其妙。<br/>“泽西医生什么都招了。最多还有一个月，你就会因为药物的副作用流产。”<br/>而玛丽对此并不在意，她反问，“谁派你来的？麦考罗夫特还是夏洛克？”眼底满是轻蔑。<br/>安西娅拿出文件放在桌上继续开口，“我已经努力四个月了，抱歉我找不出任何方法保住这个孩子。”<br/>玛丽平静的伪装终于出现一丝崩裂，抓过文件开始细读。<br/>看着脸色越来越糟的玛丽，安西娅不禁暗自自嘲，虽说她想过玛丽可能会问类似的问题，可当对方真的这样问出口时，她的心脏依然会剧烈的抽痛。</p><p>安西娅不明白，难道玛丽对她没有一点感觉吗？<br/>她真希望能有个人来告诉她：玛丽也是被动的受到了什么外力影响才对约翰如此着迷的。<br/>可惜报告显示玛丽在整个过程中的意识都是她自己的。</p><p>玛丽看完后脱力的靠回椅背，滑落的手将文件打翻散落一地。如果可以，安西娅真不愿意做这个通知者。<br/>“连夏洛克都没有办法么”玛丽仍不死心的问。<br/>安西娅无力的注视着玛丽眉间皱起的痛苦，点点头。<br/>过了好一会儿，她才听见玛丽干巴巴的声音说：“还有一个月”安西娅第一次见到玛丽哭，“他就要离开我了。”被打碎的温柔混着不甘与哀恸从玛丽脸上滴落，衬衫被染湿的位置正好是肚子隆起的地方。</p><p>安西娅突然觉得玛丽也只是一个普通人。<br/>即使她曾经杀人如麻，即使她因为约翰自私到疯狂，她也会哭，她也有感情，她也会心碎也会不知所措得像个孩子。安西娅突然觉得，属于她记忆里的那个玛丽似乎又回来了。</p><p>安西娅递上纸巾，缓缓开口：“我也想多给你们留些时间，我也想给你带来有惊无险的好消息。我尽力了，可确实毫无办法。”<br/>玛丽看到那些记录了，所以她并没有质问安西娅为什么直到现在才告诉她。<br/>突然，玛丽死死抓住安西娅递纸伸过来的手腕问，“你们有进行过让我死留下孩子的模拟吗？”安西娅摇头。这种事她从来没想过，当然也就一次都不会有。<br/>玛丽抓起那些文件重新读起来，安西娅见状把地上的那些也都捡起来放到她面前。大约半小时之后，玛丽再次颓废了下去。安西娅抽出她手里的那张纸，扫来扫去最终发现这样一句附注：弃母保子的情况也不会成功，这样做的结果只会是两个都死亡。<br/>来自夏洛克的报告，简要精准且不带有主观色彩。</p><p>这下是彻底没办法了，玛丽看上去像丢了魂。<br/>安西娅沉默一阵然后忍不住问，“现在你想怎么办呢？你想和约翰谈这件事吗？”<br/>玛丽终于有所动作，她呢喃着，“约翰……”是啊，约翰还不知道呢，他那么爱我和孩子绝不可能会让这事发生。找约翰！约翰是最好最善良的医生，他一定会有办法的。<br/>啪！一记耳光打在玛丽脸上，及时打醒了她。<br/>安西娅不知道玛丽在想些什么，但她见对方神色越来越明亮甚至有些疯癫的乐观出现，觉得一定不是什么好事，下意识的就想打醒玛丽，于是她就这么做了。</p><p>最终玛丽叹出一口气说：“还是先瞒着约翰吧，如果他知道了，一定会闹出事来。”很好，玛丽的理智又回来了。“最后这一个月，我不希望任何人来打扰。你去告诉夏洛克，孩子……我流产之后，会把约翰完完整整的还给他，不会再玩什么花样了。”安西娅心想，根本没有传话的必要，夏洛克不会再给任何人带走约翰的机会，除非是约翰自愿想要离开他。但她知道玛丽担心什么，安全起见还是换个说法告诉夏洛克比较好。</p><p>见安西娅点头，玛丽起身穿大衣。她身子不方便，安西娅帮她穿的。恍惚间，安西娅觉得她和玛丽原本就应该这样生活，早上出门时帮彼此穿衣，晚上回家后窝在一起看肥皂剧。可现在，她不知道还会不会有这样的未来了。<br/>玛丽穿戴好后正视安西娅说：“安瑞雅，”安西娅回过神来，这个名字已经很多年没人叫过了，“谢谢你。”<br/>安西娅从来没觉得这两个单词能够伤害她，还能把她伤得这样无处可藏。<br/>这叫她如何回复？<br/>“你太客气了，我们不是朋友吗？”还是“都这么多年了，怎么还说谢谢？”<br/>她们同生共死过的关系，竟然在短短几年里因为一个头脑不清醒的男人变成了这样。</p><p>送玛丽回家之后，安西娅在车上透过窗户看到玛丽对约翰露出微笑，她以前也曾拥有过的微笑。<br/>安西娅也突然很想笑，只是她心里装满的不是幸福而是苦涩。</p><p>三周之后安西娅接到了玛丽的电话，对方听起来精神不错。安西娅握着手机走到办公室窗前，恼人的雨季终于在今天停下，给了太阳喘息的机会。日光透过潮湿的大气洒在MI6总部楼宇间，那些惹人喜爱的绿色植物上。在一片生机勃勃的景象中，安西娅听见玛丽有些失真的声音从话筒传出，“安瑞雅，我愿意试试夏洛克在报告里提过的那个抹去我记忆的手术。”<br/>安西娅立刻紧张地说：“那个手术风险不小，如果失败你可能会一直沉睡下去，你真的想要这样？”安西娅不知道玛丽是希望手术成功多一点还是她一开始就是冲着失败去的。<br/>玛丽坚定的回答她，“我想。”<br/>“可是为什么？”安西娅不是没想过让玛丽做这个手术，担当她知道手术失败率不小之后就打消了这个念头。她不愿意冒着失去玛丽的风险让她忘记本不该发生的一切。况且她不认为玛丽愿意忘记自己的疯狂，忘记约翰。她不懂玛丽为什么突然做出这样的决定。</p><p>“还他们以平静，也给我们一个机会。”<br/>他们，是指约翰和夏洛克。而我们……<br/>安西娅觉得自己真是够了，就因为玛丽的一句话，她在手机前无声的哭了出来。可她等这句可能等了将近二十年，说不激动绝对是骗人的。</p><p>通话结束前，安西娅听见玛丽提出一个请求。<br/>玛丽说希望在做这个手术之前，可以和正常状态下的约翰好好谈一次。<br/>听见这句话，安西娅知道一切都将走向结束了。<br/>她当然愿意承诺玛丽会得到这样一个机会，一个彻底做别的机会。</p><p> </p><p><b>Chapter 09</b><br/>接受流产的事实要比经历它痛苦多了，玛丽看着窗外的雨丝这样想。<br/>约翰每天都来探望她，从日前昏迷到今天清醒之前，他一直在尽作为丈夫的责任。而她自己呢？朋友、妻子、母亲……似乎什么都做了，也什么都没做好。</p><p>桌子上的矢车菊开得明媚，让玛丽想起她以前在斯图加特执行过的一次任务。<br/>玛丽还记得人们管目标叫穆勒，这个姓氏在德国很常见。上级要求她扮成仆人，一旦收到命令就处理掉他。<br/>那是一个有着蓝眼睛和金色头发的8岁孩子。玛丽记得他常常一个人在宽广的庭院里玩耍，在花园里睡着了也不会有父母叫他回去。</p><p>玛丽没问过为什么要杀他，她已经过了想要求根知底的那个年纪。她只是在观察她的目标，一边保证他的安全，一边又要时时刻刻准备杀掉他。玛丽注意到穆勒很喜欢矢车菊，甚至开始尝试自己种。<br/>男孩前前后后忙过六七次，每一次失败后他的眼眶都会通红，但他从来不哭。至少没在玛丽面前掉过眼泪。<br/>玛丽一开始是抱着看热闹的心态站在一旁的。也许是因为心理不平衡，她一直对男孩的做法嗤之以鼻。<br/>娇生惯养的富家少爷放着好日子不过，非要学花农种什么花。同样是人，她和安瑞雅这么大的时候每天都在干些什么？有钱人家的小孩子就是天真，不知道珍惜。<br/>但后来随着重新播种次数的增加，玛丽对此产生了兴趣，她想看看男孩还能坚持多久，会做到什么程度。最后的几个月，玛丽竟私心地希望命令可以下达的晚一些，起码让她看见男孩成功或者……放弃。<br/>那大概是唯一一次，上帝听见了她的请求。</p><p>男孩终于成功了，一地的矢车菊虽然开得并不茂盛，但足够顽强，让人眼前一亮。<br/>夕阳里的穆勒蹲在或蓝或紫的花丛中，俯身拥抱它们，画面看起来像上帝亲吻他苦难的人们，微微触动玛丽心里的一隅。结果第二天下了暴风雨，把一切都毁了。<br/>男孩依旧红着眼眶，可这次他一句话都没说。<br/>玛丽就是在那天晚上收到的通知。当她举着消音枪对准床上的人时，借着月光她看见男孩手里捏着一朵花。<br/>男孩开口问她，“怎么不动手？”<br/>玛丽不说话，杀人时不闻不问是她学的第一条规矩。<br/>“你想问我吧，为什么种它们。”他等了半天都不见对方开枪，明显还有事没了结。<br/>玛丽依旧不说话，但也没开枪。<br/>“我从来没亲自做过一件自己喜欢的事情。更没做过一件单纯的、不带深意的事情。从我父亲把我一个人丢在这里开始，我就知道会有今天。管家、女佣、门童……都是来监视我的。就算今天不是你，明天动手的也是他们。可我不想就这么死了，我想在死之前，真真正正的为我自己活一次。我想做成一件事，一件我自己真正想做的事，然后我想我就……”<br/>鲜红的血溅在圣洁的白色花瓣上，还冒着热气。<br/>玛丽拿出手绢擦着枪口和自己手上的火药，心想过一会儿这份温热就该凉透了。不单单指血，也是在说给她自己听。穆勒的意思她已经懂了，没必要听到最后听到那两个字。</p><p>玛丽又何尝不渴望自由？<br/>但在她有把握逃离CIA之前，一切渴望都是变相的急功近利。另一方面，这件事也确实成了玛丽心里的一个标杆，一份希冀。从那之后，矢车菊于她而言成了隐忍和自由的象征。她像穆勒一样渴望平凡的生活，一样把矢车菊当成可以暂时忘却残酷的寄托。</p><p>而约翰同样有着蓝眼睛和金色头发，更重要的是，他也渴望平凡。这样看来，她和约翰的结合从一开始就混了太多的东西在里面。玛丽的执着是错，强求是错，并且从一开始，她自以为是的爱或许也是错的。</p><p>约翰今天来看她时有些心神不宁，毕竟这是他第一次在玛丽清醒的状态下与她独处，尴尬的氛围无须言说。<br/>“你搬回去了吗？”<br/>约翰显然对这个问题毫无准备，他惊讶的张着嘴，然后停顿了一下说：“还没有。”至少不是现在。<br/>玛丽想想然后笑了，她想夏洛克的脾气还真是好，这种事也由着约翰自己决定。笑完之后，玛丽终于说出她欠了很久的一句话：“对不起，”约翰没有打断只是默默的等着她说完，“我利用你失去夏洛克以后的痛苦和脆弱来填满我的空虚和得到平凡生活的愿望。”<br/>前军医抬起头，目光直视玛丽先是摇头继而又点头。<br/>“我很抱歉事情变成现在这样，我很抱歉我带给夏洛克的一切伤害，无论是心理还是身体上的。”<br/>约翰伸出手拍拍她的肩膀，示意他接受这样的道歉。见到约翰嘴角上扬，玛丽也忍不住露出久违的微笑。她已经很久没笑得这样轻松了，没有欺骗没有担忧，只是因为她想便笑了。<br/>约翰终于开口，“你还是这样比较好看，跟我第一次见你时一样耀眼。”玛丽打趣他说：“都什么时候了还记得撩妹。”说完眼睛往门外一瞥，约翰看起来似乎有些脸红。<br/>“不要觉得你有所亏欠，如果连你都这样觉得，我怕是要永远活在忏悔里了，”玛丽冲约翰眨眼说，“已经可以了，回到他身边吧！我会把所有的不愉快都忘了，这样以后再见面时就不会尴尬了。”见约翰似乎还有什么话想说却又犹豫不决，玛丽回拍了约翰的肩膀说：“有安瑞……安西娅呢！我会比你过得更好。让这份错误的感情就这么过去吧，希望下次见面时，我们还能是朋友。”约翰的表情终于松懈下来，他看着玛丽，语气真诚的说：“说真的，我一直想和你比比射击，以后有机会约吧！”“约！说定咯！”</p><p>约翰起身往外走，玛丽知道他不会回头，所以放心大胆的注视着约翰离开的背影。今天是阴天，屋里昏暗的光线给这一幕加上了哀伤的色彩。透过开合的门缝，玛丽见到了猜想中的风衣衣角，她知道夏洛克一直等在那里，接他的约翰回家。<br/>门关上以后，病房里安静得只剩下她自己有力心跳。<br/>接着玛丽放肆的哭了出来，她爱约翰，那从来都不是什么错误。她真的爱他，没有什么真挚的感情从一开始就是错的。</p><p>谈话结束之后，安西娅倒像是接替了约翰，每天都来看玛丽。<br/>夏洛克建议保险起见，两个月后再给玛丽动手术。安西娅找来的医生组也这样说。</p><p>约翰搬回了贝克街，夏洛克说你直接搬楼下来和我一起住吧。但约翰还是想要点私人空间，他可以下楼和夏洛克一起睡觉，但他的东西可没办法跟他一起下楼。二楼已经被夏洛克各种奇奇怪怪的物件堆得快站不下人了，绝对做不到再容纳另一个人的物品。</p><p>对于他们的关系，约翰还没有找出时间和夏洛克彻底谈一次。虽说维持现状也不错，但约翰还是希望他们能把话说开，好让一些重要的事情确定下来。毕竟夏洛克想和他在一起很有可能是出于一种变相的占有，但夏洛克那天认真的样子又让他无法拒绝，他需要确认夏洛克是真的喜欢他才想要和他在一起。如果是真的，这种事哪怕叫他确认一百次他都不会腻。</p><p>约翰往泡好的咖啡里加了两勺糖，顺手递给夏洛克之后，自己端着没加糖的那杯缩进椅子，陷入沉思。</p><p>玛丽流产大约四小时后，他的意识终于清醒过来。约翰看着自己握紧玛丽的手，觉得夏洛克回来之后的生活都像梦一样。<br/>大量细节突然在他脑海里变得清晰起来，夏洛克奋不顾身把他从火堆里刨出来，婚前夏洛克陪他练习完舞步后眼里滑过的一丝落寞，还有在公园长椅上夏洛克将要出口却最终咽了下去的话…… 这些时刻像火山爆发一样，瞬间淹没了迷茫不已的约翰。<br/>曾经自杀时的绝望，曾经以为再也见不到夏洛克的痛苦，曾经终于想通却已经太晚了的心意如同海潮冲洗刷着约翰的心崖。<br/>而当一切终于沉淀下来，约翰喘着粗气倒回椅子上时，他发现自己的心脏痛得要命。</p><p>早从巴兹医院开始，他就已经喜欢上夏洛克了。他频繁的换女友只是想证明自己并没有可悲的喜欢上自己的室友。他选择对真相视而不见，就像他陪夏洛克去犯罪现场时往往做的那样。当他失去夏洛克时，他才发现自己已然爱上了对方。不知从何时起，那份喜欢变成了爱，当他发现时他已经陷得太深。<br/>夏洛克从没对任何人露出过近似于痛苦的神情，可他却在婚礼前后不小心露出过那么多次。夏洛克不想让自己离开，可自己都对他做了些什么。</p><p>惊慌失措的约翰被推开的门吓了一跳，他不敢转身，他怕回头看见夏洛克，他不知道该怎么面对他。<br/>结果他却听见背后的声音说：“抱歉约翰，我没能保住你的孩子。”<br/>这混蛋在说什么啊！该道歉的明明是自己啊！<br/>约翰气愤地站起来，转身朝夏洛克走过去，他注意到夏洛克的表情不太对，板着的一张脸像是透着自责。夏洛克大概是不想让人看出他在自责才僵着脸，可他怎么可能骗得过自己的博客写手。约翰把看起来竟有些委屈的咨询侦探拽到走廊，然后踮起脚对着夏洛克的嘴唇吻了上去。</p><p> </p><p><b>Chapter 10</b><br/>说实话，亲吻夏洛克其实是件挺累的事情。<br/>首先约翰得踮起脚，然后他需要拽围巾把对方拉下来，而且在接吻的过程中还要不落下风不被夏洛克的节奏带偏。如此下来，一个吻过去，约翰确确实实感受到了自己不再年轻的事实。</p><p>夏洛克的技术很好。约翰以前从没跟男人接吻过，但现在他想说，这感觉真不错！<br/>最开始时，约翰并没意识到自己在做什么。他的身体先大脑一步上前欺身吻了夏洛克，但与其说是吻不如说是压。约翰在发泄他的愤怒，使得这个嘴唇之间的触碰变得强硬而纯洁。随后当约翰反应过来想要抽身时，夏洛克的一只手臂环上了他的腰，另一只手则按住他的肩膀往自己怀里圈，使得他们得以维持着接吻的状态。约翰不知道夏洛克是什么意思，但他的意思已经表达的够明显了。如果事后夏洛克说自己只是一时心血来潮，他一定会揍扁他……</p><p>约翰的思绪被夏洛克加深的吻打断。往日看起来十分禁欲主义的咨询侦探令人出乎意料的有着超高的吻技，约翰感觉到自己的呼吸在加重，他的唇齿被对方灵活的舌头分开，随后他的口腔被一股强势占领，入侵的舌头勾起他压抑已久的欲望。<br/>但约翰怎么可能就这样认输。这可是他和夏洛克的第一个吻，不管还会不会有第二个，他都不想留给夏洛克一个和自己接吻很糟的印象。于是约翰在夏洛克换气的中途趁机掌握主动权，蹂躏起夏洛克留在他这边的舌尖，接着去品尝夏洛克嘴里淡淡的咖啡味，还混着一丝牛奶和糖的味道，苦涩却香滑。他们的舌头交缠在一起，妄想挤走所有多余的空气。<br/>随着进攻意识的转换，夏洛克被约翰重新按回墙上。直到约翰终于觉得他的肺不够用了，才结束掉这个几乎快要控制不住的吻。</p><p>分开之后，夏洛克神色如常，但气喘吁吁的约翰还是看出了他脸上的红晕。夏洛克总是有种能在不经意之间把他逗笑的魔力，虽然约翰知道他同时也能一句话把人噎死。<br/>所以真正的约翰在见到夏洛克之后说出的第一句话竟是，“原来你吻技这么好，这我可真的没有想到。”<br/>夏洛克不带感情的说：“有时候需要这样才能套出有用的线索。”约翰知道夏洛克是在故作深沉以便假装自己毫不在意，但他沙哑的声音显然将效果大打折扣，约翰不禁又笑了起来。</p><p>他大概能想象出青年时期的夏洛克一边嫌弃着大多数人无聊的欲望一边又为了达到自己的目的而不得不反复练习吻技以求做到最好。这种感觉真的很好，他们似乎又变回了从前的相处模式。<br/>约翰感到自己头脑清醒，夏洛克在他面前举动清晰。他属于他自己，夏洛克也属于约翰现实里最真的一部分。<br/>没有嗡鸣，没有头痛，有的只是狂乱的心跳和紧张的期待。</p><p>下午的阳光从他们右侧的窗户斜射进来，最远可以延伸到约翰的脚边。一年多以来，约翰头一次觉得自己真正踩在地面上，有力又安心。他低头在地上磨蹭着鞋子，发出轻微的沙沙声。<br/>没过一会儿，约翰听到头顶的声音说：“约翰，我还活着。”约翰停下动作。夏洛克想说什么？<br/>夏洛克见约翰并没抬头，继续说：“所以……你想回贝克街吗？”<br/>“理由。”<br/>“理由？”<br/>“对，理由。为什么？你为什么想我回去。”<br/>夏洛克看着约翰皱起眉头，他刚才明明问的是约翰的意思，并没有说过他想让他回来，怎么现在约翰反倒质问起他来了。</p><p>这一次会读心术的是约翰。<br/>约翰的确没有夏洛克脑袋灵光，但在感情的事上他还是很有自信能够超越夏洛克的。“你说你还活着，所以问我要不要回去。说到底，就是你想要我回去。”<br/>夏洛克马上要开口，却被约翰的下一句话打断，“夏洛克你可想好了再说话，”约翰摸摸自己被蹭破皮的嘴唇继续，“如果不是你真实的想法或者说的不对……我可保证不了接下来会发生什么。”</p><p>约翰第一次见到夏洛克也有犯难的时候，他憋了半天，但最终还是没忍住笑出声。夏洛克的脸色变得特别难看，然后他决定让约翰笑不出来。<br/>夏洛克出其不意的把约翰推向窗台，一把扯开衣领处的的扣子咬上去。约翰下意识使劲推开夏洛克，但对方没有想要离开的意思，反而送开锁骨改为吸允并舔舐，舔着舔着顺着脖颈，一路滑到约翰耳畔。<br/>夏洛克含住约翰的耳垂，轻扯对方的耳廓，然后喘息着低语，“这就是理由，够吗？”</p><p>约翰大力推开夏洛克，这次他成功了。夏洛克在他面前依旧比他高上很多，但这不代表他可以对约翰随心所欲。约翰本想问这算什么，可当他看见夏洛克认真的神情和眼底的恐惧，以及脸上加深的红晕之后，他忘了自己原本想要说什么。最终他只是点头说，“好，我会回去。我希望你是知道自己在做什么的，夏洛克。”<br/>“我知道，约翰。”</p><p>“我会回去，但不是现在。”夏洛克眼底消散的恐惧再次汇聚成形，在深绿色的眼眸前投下一小片阴翳。<br/>约翰用哄小孩子的语气说：“至少等到玛丽身体好起来，行吗？”然后他看见夏洛克不太高兴的点点头。</p><p>“咳咳，你们谈完了？”安西娅敲打着黑莓问。<br/>“呃……是。”约翰挠挠脸回复。<br/>安西娅终于把视线从手机屏幕上移开，“那该走就走吧，别在这里你侬我侬的了。”<br/>好吧，约翰可从没想过他和夏洛克也会有被人用这个词形容的一天。但他想不通安西娅为什么会出现在这里。<br/>夏洛克把约翰拽走，悄悄说他可以解释。<br/>但约翰其实并不怎么想要离开，他不知道他和夏洛克能上哪儿。他暂时还不想回贝克街，也不想带夏洛克回他住的公寓。<br/>不过夏洛克及时打消了他的顾虑，“我们先去吃饭，然后我送你回公寓。”</p><p>所以这算是一次约会吗？</p><p>夏洛克一边整理卷宗一边偷瞄着约翰。<br/>从刚才开始前军医就在走神，他杯子里的咖啡都凉了。<br/>夏洛克见他滚动了几下喉结又舔舔干涩的嘴唇，猜测对方的思绪大概又回到在医院的那天。<br/>夏洛克当然感觉得到约翰想和他谈谈，但感情上的事他确实不擅长表述，只好一直等约翰开始这个话题。<br/>但是一周过去了，他们可以交流的机会很多，适合谈话的时间也很多，约翰却始终犹豫着选择拖延。</p><p>约翰是对他自己不够自信，还是对我没有信心？</p><p>夏洛克扔掉手里那堆坡纸，走到约翰身边蹲下来。猛地回神过来的约翰手一抖，差点把咖啡洒到夏洛克的西装上。<br/>“抱歉……”前军医笑起来，“我走神了。”<br/>夏洛克将他的手覆在约翰的手上，帮他稳住杯子后摇头，“我们谈谈吧，约翰。我知道你一直在想这件事。”<br/>约翰试图抽回手，他说：“你不是还有实验要做吗？改天吧。”但夏洛克攥住他的手，眼神坚定，“约翰你究竟在逃避什么？你后悔搬回来了吗？”</p><p>约翰怔住了，他竟然忘记了考虑夏洛克的心情。<br/>他的顾虑，他的软弱，他的犹豫，让夏洛克也开始变得心神不宁。不安的不是只有他一个人，夏洛克也在为此而不安。他早该把话说开的，夏洛克的大脑那么敏捷，不知道胡思乱想了多少消极的可能。<br/>那就现在吧，谈谈。</p><p>约翰把杯子放到桌上，正视夏洛克的眼睛说：“不，我从没后悔过搬回到这里。你怎么会得出这样的结论？”夏洛克不带感情的面容下，是为难。约翰虽然看不到，却能感觉到。<br/>他反手握住夏洛克的手，用力捏了捏说：“夏洛克，说出来，不然问题没办法解决。你放心，我不会走的。”<br/>最后一句话触动了夏洛克，他迅速回道：“不，约翰，你可以离开。”<br/>约翰感到他自己心脏在一瞬间剧烈地收缩，呼吸仿佛都停滞了。<br/>见约翰愣住，夏洛克连忙继续，“约翰，我不希望你是为了我留下来。不对，我也希望你能为了我留下来……”约翰觉得氧气、呼吸、心跳一类的东西又回来了，“但不是强迫自己留下来，你懂吗？你应该是觉得和我在一起开心而留在贝克街，而不是怕你走了我会饿死而留在贝克街。”<br/>约翰知道夏洛克是想说：自己应该是为了自己留下来，而不是因为他勉强自己。<br/>“我知道，夏洛克。可你凭什么觉得我是在勉强自己？我为什么就不能是因为离不开你而留下来呢？”<br/>夏洛克一直觉得是他离不开约翰，约翰觉得是时候让夏洛克明白他并没有其他人乱说的那样讨厌，他完全有个人魅力让约翰心甘情愿的为了他留下。</p><p>夏洛克有权利也应该知道，他对约翰有对重要，他对约翰意味着什么。</p><p>夏洛克听见这句话时，瞳孔不自觉地放大。<br/>“约翰你是说……你，你其实……”<br/>“是的，夏洛克。”是那个答案。<br/>“可是……”<br/>“没有可是，除非你不爱我。”<br/>“可我从没爱过任何人，我甚至无法确定我是不是在爱你。”<br/>“可我吻你的时候你没拒绝，反而还加深了它。”<br/>“……”<br/>“夏洛克，我们可以尝试，等你确定。”约翰忍不住摸摸夏洛克头上的那些小卷发。<br/>夏洛克有些泄气的说：“我无法保证我能确定，这事成功的概率达不到1。”<br/>“如果尝试一辈子我也不介意。”约翰的语气变得轻快，夏洛克的眼里重新升起光亮。<br/>“但现在，夏洛克，我们已经变不回朋友了，如果走不到最后，就只能说再见。我可以等你确信无疑，但你不能尝试到一半就退缩。”<br/>夏洛克看起来有些低沉，但他点头表示同意。<br/>“现在，也是最后一个需要我们确认并解决的问题，”夏洛克看向约翰等他继续，“你认为我们现在是什么关系。”</p><p>约翰给了夏洛克最后一次可以说反悔的机会。<br/>如果夏洛克此时拒绝了，约翰在心底发誓他绝不会为难对方。<br/>他必须这样不厌其烦的让夏洛克认识到他们是要恋爱而不是别的什么，他必须通过得到夏洛克不止一次的保证才能相信夏洛克是真的想要和他开始。</p><p>夏洛克不爱开窗，所以外面虽然狂风大作，屋里也没什么动静。约翰看着堆满资料的客厅，想起他第一天到这里时还曾扬言要把这些“垃圾”清理掉。<br/>从一开始他就很喜欢贝克街，喜欢的要命。而现在，他更喜欢这里了。这里有对他来说重要无比的人，还让他一次又一次从崩溃的边缘挣扎过来。</p><p>过去是，现在是，约翰希望未来也是。<br/>约翰突然很怕夏洛克说出其他答案，因为他突然发现他早已把贝克街当作他一直以来的家，他唯一的归处。</p><p>但约翰•华生还是想要尊重夏洛克•福尔摩斯的决定。</p><p>天色暗的太快，没有人去开灯。<br/>一片黑暗里，约翰看不见夏洛克的表情，他只能听见对方低沉的声音说：“恋人。至少我希望如此。”</p><p>然后夏洛克感受到一个用力的拥抱，对方用力到他不禁出声问：“约翰？”<br/>“夏洛克，谢谢。”</p><p> </p><p><b>Chapter 11</b><br/>手术进行中的提示灯光线冰冷，无情的将病人与家属隔开。安西娅等在手术室外，有时靠墙有时踱步。<br/>起先几小时，她脑子里一片空白。她可能向上帝祈祷过，安西娅自己也不确定。她是一个无神论者，但此时祷告确实能令她心安不少。等恐慌和坏念头消散一些后，安西娅在角落里蹲下来开始回想起过去。<br/>大多是些开心的回忆。尽管人们通常认为悲剧更加难忘，但往往能使一个人从煎熬中坚持下来的，都是些美好的事情。</p><p>安西娅想起小时候有个男孩偷偷来找玛丽，似乎想要告白。结果她发现后骗玛丽说这人偷她们的面包边，害得男孩被揍了一顿再也不敢接近她们。后来也不知道谁那么多嘴告诉玛丽，玛丽知道以后警告安西娅下次可不能再这么骗她。安西娅为了哄玛丽，编出个花环戴在她头上。玛丽虽然没说什么，但安西娅感觉得到她很喜欢也很开心。说到底，玛丽再能打，也终究是个女孩子。<br/>还有一次玛丽跟人抢吃的打起来被管理员发现，参与的孩子都被“教育”了一周。夜里安西娅悄悄潜进地下室，去给玛丽送吃的。在周围几个孩子羡慕的目光里，被拷住的玛丽俯身在安西娅耳边说：“安瑞雅，有你在这真好。”安西娅很高兴夜里的光线并不好，不然玛丽一定会发现她脸红的像要烧起来……</p><p>再就是她们分离的那天了。CIA和MI6在同一天带走的她们。两个孩子谁也没哭，反而一个比一个笑得开心。那天清晨升起了薄雾，安西娅上前拥抱玛丽。她们都梳洗干净，穿上了新衣服。安西娅摸摸玛丽耳后的头发说：“出门要记得梳头发哦！不能再动不动就暴脾气了。就算以后我不在你身边，也要学着像个女孩子一样生活。”玛丽拍拍安西娅，“好啦！要走了还这么啰嗦。”<br/>安西娅稍微分开一点后看着玛丽问，“你说我们以后还会再见面吗？”玛丽笃定地点头。一缕光线穿过树荫照射在安西娅额头，她甜甜的笑起来，踮起脚尖亲吻了玛丽左侧的脸颊。安西娅打着卷的长发蹭得玛丽脸上有点痒，但她没有推开安西娅，反而抱紧了对方。</p><p>安西娅至今还记得那个拥抱的温度，记得她们的约定。<br/>她一直等，却等来CIA想要处理掉玛丽的消息。于是她救回了玛丽，结果却开始了新一轮的等待。<br/>好在她终于等来曙光。当玛丽说“也给我们一个机会”的时候，安西娅仿佛一瞬间听见了花开的声音。</p><p>安西娅重新鼓起勇气，在紧闭的手术室门前站起来。事到如今，安西娅不想再退却。如果说有谁最希望玛丽重新活过来，那只能是她。如果连她都不相信手术一定会成功，那么即使成功了又有什么意义呢？</p><p>九个小时过去，玛丽终于被人推出来。安西娅冲上前去询问，医生说两个消息，一个好的一个坏的。<br/>安西娅吞咽下口水，“先说好的。”<br/>“手术算是成功了，病人的生命很安全。”安西娅长舒一口气，“那坏的呢？”<br/>“病人失去的记忆恐怕要比预计的多，额前叶的部分受损实在是难以……”<br/>安西娅挥手，这对玛丽来说，也许是件好事。</p><p>次日下午玛丽终于醒来。安西娅在床边削着苹果，红色的果皮正一圈圈的下沉。玛丽没有叫她，只是安静的躺在床上侧头看着安西娅。看着对方褐色的披肩发，看着对方认真的模样。然后在安西娅削好之后惯例性地看向她时，露出一个明媚的笑容。<br/>安西娅伸手去掐玛丽的脸问，“偷看我多久了？”<br/>“我刚醒，真的。”玛丽拍开安西娅的手。<br/>安西娅显然不信，晃晃手里的苹果说：“想吃吗？还是想喝水？”<br/>玛丽挑眉，“都想。”<br/>“……”安西娅先是递上杯子，然后再奉上苹果。看着玛丽吃东西的样子，安西娅突然觉得，病房里消毒水的味道也不是很刺鼻。</p><p>过了几天，约翰和夏洛克来探望玛丽，他们送了一束天蓝色的矢车菊，玛丽对他们的这个举动很感兴趣。<br/>有名的博客作家说了一些很常见的客套话，但玛丽总觉得约翰很面熟。虽说她之前在报纸上看到过不少他和夏洛克•福尔摩斯的报道，但她觉得她和约翰的关系可能不仅仅是通过报纸认识的这么简单。至于那位鼎鼎大名的咨询侦探除了打招呼之外，没什么特别的举动。<br/>不过玛丽注意到他们离开之前，这个夏洛克给安西娅使了个眼色。</p><p>“我这次手术是不是和约翰有关系啊？”<br/>安西娅回身过来听见玛丽这样说，迅速反问她，“你想起什么了？”<br/>玛丽转转眼珠，“也不算是想起什么吧。主要是约翰的态度过于……微妙，而且他们还送了我最喜欢的花来，所以我就随便猜了一下。你刚才的表情可以算得上我说对了吧。”<br/>安西娅觉得奇怪，她自认为伪装的毫无破绽。<br/>“我好像还记得麦考罗夫特让我接近他，假装成他女朋友之类的…… 更多的就记不得了。你之前不是说我是因为任务受伤的嘛，想来就是这个任务？”<br/>安西娅点头。半真半假的谎言总归更容易让人相信。<br/>玛丽乐了，“真的吗，因为约翰？一个小矮子？”<br/>安西娅在心里怒翻白眼，你当初可是爱人家爱得要死要活的，那时候怎么没见你说过他矮。<br/>玛丽见安西娅一脸嫌弃，搓搓脸说：“噢……看来我跟那个约翰真的在一起过。看你这不高兴的样子，是不是又想骗我说人家偷我们东西了？”<br/>安西娅惊讶地眨眼，“你还记得？”<br/>“当然记得啊！这种傻问题你也问。”</p><p>安西娅心想，约翰确实偷了她们的东西。他偷走了原本应该属于她的，玛丽的那颗心。虽然安西娅会这样想，但她并没有怪约翰的意思。<br/>安西娅下属的一个分队监视贝克街那么久了，她作为负责人早就通过报告看出约翰和夏洛克互相喜欢的事实。拜托！那么明显的事情，谁看不出来啊！除了两个傻兮兮的当事人不开窍，周围的人都知道他俩有情况好吗！</p><p>“毕竟你受袭击时大脑受损了，谁知道你还忘了哪些事。”安西娅撇撇嘴。<br/>玛丽机灵的顺着话头接下去，“那是谁因为什么袭击的我啊？”安西娅刚想开口，玛丽竖起手指放在安西娅唇前制止了对方。“让我猜猜，是不是这样，麦考罗夫特让我假扮成约翰的女友，这样约翰就不再为了他的小情人夏洛克要死要活。结果莫利亚提的余党发现夏洛克没死想抓约翰威胁他，而我成了那个替罪羊？”<br/>安西娅好气又好笑的看着玛丽说：“你去考虑当个世界第一位女咨询侦探吧。你看你情商比夏洛克高多了，活得又比他现实，对接案子没有钱以外的挑剔，生意肯定比他好。”<br/>玛丽悠哉地靠回床头，“可我没有个博客写手替我宣传呐！再说干这行太危险，本身就容易被灭口不说，万一被美国哪个老熟人认出来，我还过不过了。”<br/>安西娅真想给玛丽一拳，说你胖你还喘上了。</p><p>“夏洛克，你说这事能瞒住吗？”回家的路上，约翰问到。“至少能瞒上一阵子，给安西娅争取些时间。”<br/>“依你看她们能成吗？”<br/>“这问题问我不如问你自己。”<br/>约翰捂嘴笑起来，他把这茬给忘了。“中午吃点什么？”<br/>夏洛克闻言停下来，抓住约翰死盯他看，目光有着明显的炙热。<br/>“呃……你不会又想……”上周他们终于做了一次，全套的那种，从那之后夏洛克就对滚床单这事产生了浓厚的兴趣。<br/>“约翰我想试试……”“打住打住打住！夏洛克你不需要在大街上就说出来你想做什么……”说到这里，约翰突然压低声音，凑到夏洛克耳边，“体位。”<br/>夏洛克翘起一边的嘴角，一个恶魔式的微笑出现在他脸上，“我知道了，人类的害羞。”<br/>约翰偷偷使劲地掐了一把夏洛克的腰，“说得好像你自己不是人一样。”<br/>夏洛克牵过约翰的手说：“是，我是人，人饿了要吃饭，所以我想吃你。”<br/>约翰无奈地想，这是什么鬼逻辑。<br/>但是管他呢，他和夏洛克都觉得很好，这才是最重要的。</p><p>七月的伦敦步入了本土诗人们最爱的夏天，连绵的雨季也终于出现放晴的迹象。贝克街上的店铺纷纷开始摆起外摊，行人们偶尔会驻足喝上一杯茶。<br/>如果你去问他们，或许其中一两个会告诉你说：“啊！你问的是那个天才侦探和他的医生吧！他俩经常跑来跑去很忙的样子，我在这街上见到过他们很多次，两个人总是急匆匆的。但我得说，他们看起来很幸福。”</p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p><p>（下一个章节是后记里提到的初稿）</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>（是最初发布在lofter上面时写的，直接从底稿复制粘贴过来了）</p><p>一个没什么营养的后记：<br/>一直以来，感谢所有小红心和小蓝手，你们的点赞和分享是我最大的动力。</p><p>本文最初源自神夏三播完后的脑洞，我希望用一个外在的条件来解释军医为什么会在侦探在离开的这段时间里爱上玛丽。我想到了不情愿和被动，继而确定了干扰设定这个主题。顺着这个思路继续下去，我希望能引出玛丽背后的故事。我一直脑补剧里的麦考罗夫特是故意看着约翰向玛丽求婚的，我认为他知道玛丽的身份却还默许她接近约翰，唯一能说得通的解释就是他们认识。而认识的连接点便是安西娅。</p><p>安西娅是个神夏剧组着墨不多但依旧出彩的一个角色，我希望也能虚构出有关于她背后的故事。这样一来，玛丽和安西娅的拉郎似乎就很显然的出现在了我的优先选项里。故事有了大概的雏形，我和室友商量了一下梗概，便开始动笔，结果两章不到，最初的版本便夭折了。那时大约是14年上半年。</p><p>近期整理电脑文件，看到最初的两篇草稿[草稿我也搬运上来了，可以查看下一个章节]，觉得有些遗憾，我没能完成它。反复思量几天，我决定重启。神夏毕竟是我的初心，我想写出一篇不算太短的文以表达自己对这部剧的感谢。尽管我写得并不算好，但我为自己尽力而感到些许喜悦。</p><p>谢谢神夏，让我在现实里变成了一个更优秀的人。</p><p>其实本文主CP可以说是玛丽x安西娅，但我不想提前暴露，更怕说完就没人看了（捂脸）。所以烟雾弹放上了更像是副CP的华福和打酱油的麦雷。TAG之类的还请大家多多包涵，这里道个歉。</p><p>关于文名救赎计划，既可指麦考罗夫特救赎约翰的计划，也可指安西娅救赎玛丽的计划。其实对于约翰和玛丽来讲，救赎与被救赎，有时往往只是看待事物的角度不同。</p><p>文章至此就结束了，希望无论剧里剧外这些角色和演员都能好好的，也希望读过这篇文章的你能在此刻或未来，拥有一份值得珍惜的，真挚的感情。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 后记里提到的草稿</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 01</b>
</p><p>John… John… please…<br/>
嘶哑的声音源自于一个金褐色短发的女人。她的大半个身子都扑在病床前，正狠狠地抓着床上之人的双臂摇晃。<br/>
如同仲夏夜里亮起的烛火旁，某只震动着缓慢频率的飞蛾。一翼又一翼，摇摇欲坠。<br/>
略显宽大的病服两侧被撕扯地尽是褶皱，胸前一大片早已被汹涌而出的泪水染湿。大把的泪珠同时也滴落在右胸的名牌上，溅起的水花分散地留在了细长牌子的凹槽里，流动的液体让那上面的镌刻的字母显得越发的不真实。</p><p>John•H•Watson</p><p>当另一群穿着蓝色制服的人冲入房间时，这拥挤的空间让女人再也呆不下去了。<br/>
尽管心痛如绞，但是脑海里还是有什么在高声叫嚣：你得出去。<br/>
女人突然想笑，仿佛这么多年的无动于衷都是为了在一刻，让自己能够抓住一点有用的东西。</p><p>比如理智。</p><p>如果当初督导官①知道日后的自己变成这幅样子，不知道还会不会下那么大力气来培养和训练她。好在他已经不在了。她突然觉得，那时候自己引以为傲的，那最后的惊讶，此刻多少显得有些触目惊心。和督导官的惊讶一起埋葬在沃斯堡的，还有殷红的血迹，残破的肢体以及一部分是她知道的和更多的她不知道的机密。<br/>
她靠着墙壁，燃烧，焦灼，挣扎，心脏就是这样在向她的主人宣告它的不可忽视。</p><p>过程就和那些翅羽被点燃的绒蛾一样。</p><p>透过百叶窗射进来的零星日光照在地面上，有条不紊地排列着，和那些静默运转的机器一样。两台大型的操作仪器旁是John的床，这唯一的一张床离屋子内侧的墙壁很近，预留出来的距离只能容下约三个瘦小身材的人通过。现在这个小过道里全是拿着纸笔记录着仪器数据的人。而这位正直勇敢的前军医的右手边是正在注射的护士长和愁眉紧锁的几位医师。<br/>
床上人的眉目痛苦地揪成一团，口中呢喃有词。头部时而轻微地摇晃，更多的时候在剧烈的晃动，就像是梦魇中无法自己醒来的我们那样，眼皮下的眼珠转动不息。<br/>
要是那些按部就章的人愿意花一点时间去解读John唇语的话，他们一定不难发现那几个被一遍遍重复的单词。</p><p>Sherlock … don’t…  no… </p><p>这个小个子男人的脸上已经长出的浓密的胡茬，无声地告诉着宿主，外界时间的流逝。距离上一次的清理已经过去了差不多一周的时间。可是对于这个人来说，都是一样的。</p><p>他的时间，他的世界，一直留在阴霾无雨的那一天，卷发男人跳下巴茨医院楼顶的那一天，伦敦报纸头条不约而同地登出“伪天才自杀”字样的那一天，阿富汗漫天的黄沙重返内心掩埋所有色彩的那一天。</p><p>那一天的大多数人退离那条街之后，John恍惚地站在史密斯菲尔德区②的那条铺满老旧石砖的街上，双眼失神地盯着血迹。对面的木灰色的长椅安静地看着他，像是在嘲讽地说：此刻，你和我们一样孤单。<br/>
John当然不会知道，就在这一年的年初，Mycroft曾说出了几近预言的一句：</p><p>All lives end,all hearts are broken.③<br/>
生命都会终结，徒留一颗破碎的心。</p><p>有人的生命还未终结，却已窥见其破碎之心。</p><p>一场规模不大但足以摧毁某个人的危机暂时被搁浅了。窗外和煦的阳光似乎和上午一样没有什么变化，细绿的枝叶在暖风中缓缓拂过湖面，流动的光斑与涟漪交织成虹色的旋律，折射出这个盛夏亲和的生命力。<br/>
短发女人推开了离John最远的一扇窗子，隐约能在阳台的边缘看见那些藤系植物，她知道这些枝蔓几乎已经把一楼阳面的楼壁全部覆盖了。如果是在沙漠里见到这样一片绿地，比任何激励都更加深刻着生命的涵义。</p><p>不知道自己是否有这个能力，在他荒芜的心沙里开出一朵绿花。</p><p>夏日的晴空不似秋旻那般高远，浅浅的青蓝看得人直想去海边晒上一天日光浴，偶尔有几丝云飘过，也是那么的悠然。如果John能睁开眼睛，再加上他白白的病服，是不是也能成为一湾天空呢？她笑着摇了摇头，不，那是双似海般瀚蓝眼睛，波澜不惊，深邃无比。</p><p>所以他现在还没能睁开眼睛，只有云一般的病服和她对视着，她不禁想起那一次在科西嘉岛见到的，暴风雨前海上的天际。那么狂放，撕扯一切企图对抗自然的徒劳。铅灰色席卷了眼前的一切，包括那些不停翻转的乌云和怒号的飓风。那时候她刚刚执行完一个有点不太下饭的任务，想让强烈的海风吹散那些在脑海里挥散缓慢的血色。而此刻，在这间屋子里，云层仿佛没有限制地在堆积，堆积在还在昏睡的男人身上，堆积在女人茫然的心里。</p><p> </p><p>TBC……</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>备注</i>
</p><p>①督导官：Supervising Officer 参考的是《神盾局特工》（Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D）的维基百科里Ward和Skye两人的关系。我个人对这些称呼并不熟悉，搬过来用也不知道是否合理，但还请见谅我目前想不出别的词来。<br/>
②史密斯菲尔德区: Smithfield Market 我这个笨蛋只能查到巴茨医院在这个区，查不到当时侦探坠落的那条街准确的名字= =。<br/>
③《Sherlock》S02E01，Mycroft对Sherlock在巴茨医院里说的。这里引用的是字幕组的翻译之一，还有一种翻译个人很喜欢，生命易逝而人心易碎。</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chapter 02</b>
</p><p>John在渐渐苏醒。<br/>
他感到头脑有些不太灵活，可能是吗啡或是芬太尼的作用，也可能还有抗组胺和氯仿①。他不喜欢这样的麻木感，让他觉得整个世界都迷蒙起来。如果这是在战场上，无疑是在给敌人留下致命的信号。</p><p>战场。</p><p>Mycroft说得对，战场。他怀念它。<br/>
战场在他眼前坠落，就和当初擦肩而过的那枚炮弹一样，碎片四溅。他怀念他。<br/>
然后和第一次一样，在战场离开他之后，他依旧是个瘸子。</p><p>完全睁开眼睛之后，一个夺目甚至刺眼的世界依旧在这儿机械地运转着。<br/>
尽管视野里的白炽灯亮的要命，仍然照不到John心隅里漆黑的一角。<br/>
他动了动手，上面夹了监测血氧饱和度的夹子。不用问，手背上肯定多得是针头和输液管。<br/>
他开始感知身上是否有别的伤口，奇怪的是，没有任何撕裂的刺痛或者是会留下淤青的那种酸痛。哦…他想起来了，他喝了一瓶联氨②。如果吸了的话，大概现在全身就没有一块好地方了吧，他不禁自嘲地想。</p><p>为了他？<br/>
那不过是个借口，John在心里一直拒绝去承认那个清晰得不能再现实的答案，是他自己，已经没有了活着的任何理由。任何。</p><p>“唔…John？John！你醒了！”是Mary。</p><p>看到她的神情从下意识的担忧到救赎般的微笑，John心里油然而生一种深深的罪恶感。<br/>
她的脸色可不比自己好到哪儿去，就算不去看她浓重的眼圈，那些干枯的乱发，失色的皮肤也足够说明她一直在陪着他。<br/>
一定是刚才自己活动身体的时候把她弄醒了。<br/>
日光穿透玻璃照在她的脸上，脸侧睡醒的红印还没消去，额角还有干涸的泪痕。<br/>
像两条鞭子抽打在他心上，是你让她如此痛苦。</p><p>他不由自主地伸出手擦去新的眼泪，拥她入怀。<br/>
见鬼的，有什么要命的不对。但他说不出来。<br/>
此刻他唯一的念头，不过是不想再辜负这个女人。Mary…<br/>
这念头强烈得在他脑中发出嗡鸣。</p><p>“我很抱歉。”<br/>
那些洒在金发间的斑驳真美。John不禁这样去想。<br/>
纯粹的美好散发着暖金的光芒，这对一直有着隐痛的John来说，久远到像上辈子的事儿了。</p><p>“John你有哪里不舒服吗？”<br/>
他晃了下头然后说：“呃...除了还有点头晕之外，没什么不好的。”他挑了挑眉。</p><p>“药效过去就好了。你会很快好起来的，要吃点东西吗？”Mary冲他俏皮地眨了眨眼。<br/>
“好。”一个软软的微笑在John的嘴角悄然绽放。<br/>
Mary旋即起身拿起外套，俯下身，尽可能轻柔地亲吻了John的前额：“等我一会儿好吗。”<br/>
然后推开门走了出去。</p><p>大约过了两三分钟，Mycroft就拄着他的黑伞走进了特殊病房。<br/>
他伸手假模假式地弹了弹袖侧的灰尘。<br/>
这房间连玻璃都亮的发光，怎么会有灰。John知道他这一次的举动让这位年轻的大英政府，非常，非常，非常的不满意。但他也无意去在乎他的得失。<br/>
在Mycroft理了理表链(鬼知道他链子的另一头是死贵的表还是什么微型武器)，转了转伞柄(有那么一瞬间John都要以为他是要从伞中抽出一把细剑挥向自己了，但那是不可能的)，摆好了姿势之后，他终于看向了躺在床上一脸谨慎的军医。开口说到：“我不希望这种事情还有下一次。”</p><p>Mycroft•Holmes背后的阳光晃得John觉得眼前的这个身影，像极了Sherlock。<br/>
有那么一瞬间，他觉得头疼的要命。<br/>
周围的声音好像都渐渐地降了下去，只剩下冷肃的声音回荡在这间不大的房间病房里。</p><p>“你不该让他失望。”</p><p>John神情恍惚地看着这个大概是全英国最有权势的男人步履缓慢地走去推门，那一瞬的眼神里有着他再熟悉不过的深沉。他知道也许Mycroft比所有人想象的还要重视他的弟弟，但他永远无法做到对他选择的释然，他大喊：“你应得的！Mycroft•Holmes，你活该。”</p><p>门口的脚步声突然停顿了几秒，然后是弹簧伸缩的关门声。<br/>
John失神地望着一个角落，感觉眼睛略微有些湿润。<br/>
他知道那句话，更是在说给自己听。<br/>
是他在最后还骂他冷血，是他最后没有留意到他的反常。<br/>
是他没能阻止他的坠落。<br/>
是他没能保护好他。</p><p> </p><p>End. 坑了。</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>备注</i>
</p><p>①吗啡、芬太尼、抗组胺是有镇痛作用的药剂，氯仿则是有麻醉剂的作用。因为不是学医的，所以真是了解不多，如果有什么不对的地方还请劳烦指明。<br/>
②联氨：</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>这两篇草稿大约是在2014年6月写的。<br/>在此之所以将时间标注成2016年9月14日，是因为正文是在那天写完的。<br/>救赎计划是我第一次尝试连续多天码字更新，坚持了10天完成，还挺欣慰的。<br/>虽然也是个黑历史一样的存在，诶嘿嘿……</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>